The Diary of a URTV
by CelineAnnamarie
Summary: Finally the end... For all of my fans that have stuck with me for so long, I'm sorry I haven't updated. All my files were lost on my crashed comp. I will be redoing this story and publishing soon. I love all you, thank you for all your kind words.
1. Chapter 1

**The diary of a U.R.T.V. Part 1. Good times**

** A xenosaga fanfic **

The red haired girl ran through the forest dodging the bullets being shot at her. _Almost out!_ She thought. Then suddenly a white flash tackled her to the ground. "Hey Albedo! That's cheating!" She protested from under him. "I know!" "Good work Albedo!" called a voice from behind the couple on the ground. A black haired boy and a red haired boy stepped out from behind them. The black haired boy stared at her from the ground. "You look cute from this angle!" he said teasing her. "W-Whats that supposed to mean!?" She said trying to hide her blush. "Your still too weak if you couldn't make it 10 ft. away from the exit without getting tackled by Albedo!" Her blush disappeared "Hey! Shut up!" _Why do you always critize me! I didn't get shot!!... This time… _

Ruby awoke from her bed feeling as if she were being watched. She sat up and saw Chaos sitting in the chair on the far wall from her bed. "Um hi? May I ask why you're here? In my room? Without my permission?" "Yes you may and I'm just making sure Albedo dosen't come barging in and kidnapping you…. Again…" _That's a good reason…_ She thought as she got out from underneath her cozy covers. "I guess thanks are in orders?" Chaos waved his hand as if to dismiss it "No need. Well I'll just leave so you can change." Chaos stepped out of her room shyly. "Wonder what that was about?" she asked herself then just shrugged it off.

Ruby walked down to where all the crew members ate. Luckily it was her turn to cook. She was truly a good chef. She could turn some small ingredients into a gourmet meal, which was quit handy on missions. She stepped into the kitchen and made everyone the usual which of course was WAFFLES!! Anyway, when she got done eating she went to her favorite spot. Weapons testing room. She got inside and tested every sword in sight. Her favorite sword of course was the Ice Spirit and the Fire Fox both hers. Well not yet anyway they're still being tested but when they're perfected they'll be hers.

"Hehehe! Fear me! For I am the all mighty Dark Swordswoman!!" Albedo teased Ruby. "Ha ha ha haha! Oh look at me I'm Albedo and I have white hair like an old man!!" She imitated Albedo in her best 'Albedo Tease' voice, which by the way, works very effectivly. "Nice! You nailed him Ruby!" Hollared Rubedo laughing. "You guys this is getting ridiculous! Were supposed to be here on a mission not here messing around!" Nigredo scolded us. "Aw come on! Loosen up a little Nigredo! After all were just kids!" "Yes I know this but this is a very dangerous mission!" Nigredo countered with a good point. 

"Ok I guess you have a good point so we'll stop being as playful and get serious." "Ok hearing **That** from **You**? Now I know I'm dreaming!" Albedo teased. Ruby countered by throwing her shoe at him hitting him in the head.

Ruby sighed. _I can't believe those days are over already! Well at least I'm in High School now…_

**TBC……**


	2. High school OH! The drama!

**The Diary of a U.R.T.V. ****part 2. ****High School "OH! The drama!!"**

**I do not own xenosaga or any of the characters**

A Xenosaga Fan fic

Ruby walked to class late as usual. She took her seat next to Albedo on her left and Chaos on her right and Nigredo in front of her. Rubedo was all the way on the other side of the room. Chaos and Ruby often passed notes sometimes Albedo would join in but today he didn't. Ruby sat down and instantly saw the blue piece of paper crumpled up on her desk. _Hey where were you? Bathroom? Cherry blossom trees? __Not this time! _She wrote back. Strangely he didn't write back for the rest of the period. _Heh! Teacher must have caught him and gave him the stink eye! _She walked to science knowing she was being followed.

"Ok Albedo stop it that's kinda creepy!" "Awww man!" Albedo whined from behind her. She got to science and took her seat when she noticed that there was something in her back pocket. She assumed it was a note from Chaos but instead of Chaos's neat handwriting she got Albedo's cursive handwriting. Hey What's up? Meet me after lunch in my room? She thought about putting maybe as payment for getting her in trouble the other day but instead she put yes. It's not like he could do anything to her Rubedo would be there watching they're every move so she felt safe.

When she passed Albedo in the hallway she slipped the note into his hand and surprisingly he held her hand for a moment then let go 2 minutes before the tardy bell. She sat behind Rubedo in social studies. "Hey I saw you and Albedo in the hallway! What was that about?" She whacked him on the head with her binder. "OW! Hey what was that for!" He shrieked. "Shhh! I don't want any rumors starting!" "Whatever!" he turned around to face the front. Ruby hit her head on the target on her binder and prepared for a hibernation of about like 45 minutes.

Rubedo woke her up in time for the bell to ring to go to lunch. She walked to her room to fix her hair. She walked downstairs, got in line, got her food, and was last to arrive at their table. Albedo and Chaos made room for her to sit down in her spot she sits in everyday. "So tell me Nigredo did you do well on that English test?" she teased him. "Shut. Up.!" Nigredo happened to do terrible on the test he made an F and he always makes A's. "Well I know who's gonna do good in that class!" "SHUT UP!" Ruby giggled.

That whole lunch period she noticed that Albedo was staring at her. Rubedo also noticed. Ruby went to her room and put something hot but easy to move around in, in case she'd have to fight. She knocked on the twin's door and Rubedo answered. _Thank god he will be here! _"Hey Albedo's been waiting for ya'!" He opened the door all the way and stepped out of the way so she could enter.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she questioned the white haired male. "Oh nothing really. I just wanted to know if you had a date to the homecoming dance?" "Umm yeah actually I do! Chaos is taking me!" "Oh! I see ok then… Hold on I want to show you something!" Albedo gets up and motions for her to follow him. He leads Ruby outside the school and into a cherry blossom tree. "Oh wow! I love these trees!" "I thought you might." Albedo plucks a blossom from the tree and puts it in her hair. "Ma belle peche.. Will you if you can.. Go to the homecoming dance with me?" "If I could… Albedo.. I most certainly would.."

**TBC…….**


	3. The real drama starts

**The Diary of a U.R.T.V. **part 3. The real drama starts

A Xenosaga fan fic

"If you could somehow go to the homecoming dance with me?" "Albedo… If I could I most certainly would."…………..

Ruby walked down the hall to her room thinking about the horrible mistake she has just made. _UGH!! I'm going with Chaos not Albedo!!_ She stood pacing in her room thinking about what she should do when she hears knocking on her door. "Hey Ruby it's me Chaos can I come in?" "Uuuhh… SURE!" she called to him. He opened the door to see her in a mess. "Is everything ok?" "Yeah just fine!" she said in a tired voice. "Maybe you should get some rest." "I can't. Remember the project?" "Oh yeah! Well I'll meet you downstairs. Ok?" "Yeah ok." She replied weakly.

They walked into the English class ,which is the only class she is not tardy in, and took they're seats next to each other as usual. "Hey," Chaos whispered to her. "I might not be able to go to homecoming. So if you could find another date?" Ruby lifted her head from her target binder drowsily. "Yeah no problem." Ruby could hear the girls behind her. "It's not fair! Why is he taking _HER_ to the homecoming!?" obviously a lot of girls in their school had a crush on him. But none stopped to think why. Sure, he's cute, funny, adorable, fun to hang out with, and of course has great fashion sense, but he's also a heartbreaker. Yeah I know unthinkable right?

Ruby ran to her room as fast as she could hoping to bump into Albedo.., sadly she didn't so she just got ready for dinner. When she got down to the cafeteria and got her tray she sat in between Rubedo and Albedo instead of Albedo and Chaos. She eyed Rubedo and Albedo suspiciously. _Okay, somethings definitely up! _She decided to let it slide and slipped a note into 

Albedo's pocket and continued to eat and gossip. "So tell me, Nigredo, when are you ever going to stop treating me like a kid?" She held a chicken leg up to him as if it were a microphone. "When you stop acting like one!" He shoved it aside. Ruby laughed. "But I'm older than you therefore you're the kid!" She put the chicken microphone back were it was in his face. "Dang it Ruby would you stop that!" "So, no comment?" Frustrated, Nigredo picked up his tray and stormed off. "Hey Nigredo come on I was kidding!" She chased after him leaving the table in silence.

"Nigredo! Come on! I was just playing with you!" She called after him. He stopped and turned around to face her still steaming mad. "Oh yeah playing! Like you've been flirting with me the whole time you've known me!?" "What!? What are you talking about!?" "Don't play dumb with me Ruby! You know it, I know it, the whole table knows it!" "Nigredo! You know that I like you as a friend! Nothing more!" They argued right outside the cafeteria doors so the whole room was quite listening to their argument.

"Ruby just quit! Just let it go!" "NO! I won't let it go cause you're my friend!" "Well did you ever stop to think maybe I want to be more than friends!?" Ruby paused. "What?" "Yeah I thought we were close! Obviously not close enough to know each others feelings!" "Nigredo! Don't pull that on me again!" "Oh like you pulled that whole 'Oh! I'm so in love with chaos!' thing last year!?" "What!?" "You heard me!!" "Nigredo this is nonsense!" "Yeah well if it is then our friendship is nonsense!!" "How can you say that!!" "Just like I did!!" Nigredo stalked off leaving Ruby heartbroken and confused. She closed her eyes and ran up to her room crying. She passed Nigredo on her way up.

Nigredo took one good look at Ruby as she passed him. _She's… Crying? Do I really mean that much to her?_ The whole lunchroom still quite slowly started to get loud again talking and gossiping about what will happen to them now. "I uh.. I'll go talk to Ruby." Albedo said standing up. "I'll talk to Nigredo." Chaos got up and walked with Albedo to the rooms.

**TBC...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any pf the xenosaga characters nor do I own xenosaga**


	4. nigredo finds out

The Diary of a U.R.T.V. part 4. Nigredo finds out

A Xenosaga Fan fic.

"Ruby! Please talk to me!" Nigredo stood outside Ruby's door. "Ruby please!" "Go away!" Ruby yelled from inside her room. "Look Ruby I'm sorry!" "I don't care! Go away!" "Grraaah!!" Nigredo screamed and stomped off to his room. Albedo ran up the stairs and knocked on Ruby's door. "I thought I told you to go away!" "Ruby it's me, Albedo." Albedo heard footsteps and the door opened. "Sorry." She stepped away to let him inside. "It's okay! I understand!" Ruby hugged Albedo. "What did I do?" "I don't know. I don't think you did anything." Albedo embraced her and kissed her forehead. "I don't see why he was so stubborn!" "Shhhh! It's ok! He's been a little cranky lately." Ruby looks into his eyes deeply. And finds herself seconds later liplocked.

Nigredo walked down the hall calm and ready to try to apologize with Chaos behind him. He got closer to her room and noticed that the door was open. He walked towards the opening. "Hey Ruby I-" He stood there shocked to see what was happening between Albedo and Ruby. Ruby broke the kiss and looked over to see Nigredo crying with Chaos standing behind him looking dumbfounded. "So he's your choice?" he said before running off.

"Nigredo!" Ruby, for the second time today, ran after Nigredo. Albedo sighed. "I guess she hasn't…" Nigredo ran to the front of the school tears streaming down his face with Ruby trying to catch up. He got to a cherry blossom tree and started to climb it getting to the middle part and stopping at the most sturdiest branch that was high. "Nigredo!" Ruby called after catching up with him. She started to climb the tree. "Nigredo I'm sorry you saw that! I was going to tell yo-" "When!? Ruby!? Just tell me when you planned on telling me!?" Ruby stayed silent causing her to stop climbing. "Listen I jus-" SNAP!

Ruby had accidently stepped on one of the high branches that was weak and began to fall "AAAAHHH!!" She closed her eyes waiting for the impact when she stopped suddenly and pain surged through her arm. She looked up to see Nigredo had a hold of her arm stopping her from falling. "Nigredo!" He pulled her up onto a branch that was sturdy for both of them. She landed on top of him. "Heh. Thanks for saving me!" She said blushing trying to get up. But Nigredo held her there. "N-nigredo?" She asked blushing even more. "Don't move." He said calmly.


	5. getting caught

The Diary of a U.R.T.V. part 5. Getting caught

A Xenosaga fanfic.

Nigredo begged for entrance with his tongue. Ruby gladly allowed. They're tongues wrestled for dominance, with Nigredo winning. The dull pink cherry blossom leaves changed to a vibrant pink then to a red. Nigredo ran his fingers through Ruby's red hair and pulled his tongue back into his mouth so she could explore. He untied the ribbon that held her shirt together and slid his hands under her bra. A moan escaped from Ruby's lips making Nigredo smirk.

Rubedo walked down the hall looking for Nigredo or Ruby. Either one he was happy to talk to but couldn't find them till he looked at the cherry blossom trees and noticed they were red. _What the hell!?_ He looked closer and saw Ruby lying on top of Nigredo in the tree. _Shit! If they get caught by a teacher they're done for!! _Rubedo ran as fast as he could to get to the front yard before someone saw them. Too late.

"Ruby? What the hell!!" Chaos looked up at them. "I leave you guys alone for two minutes and you start making out in a tree!? I'm kinda disappointed in you guys!!" "S-sorry Chaos…" Ruby said blushing. _At least my bra is still on… _She thought tying her shirt back. She got off of Nigredo so he could get up and they climbed down together. "What's worse is what Albedo would say if he had caught you instead me!?" "And me!" Rubedo chimed in running towards them. "You know Nigredo you tell us to act mature since were older but what you just did was totally immature!" "It was my fault!" Ruby interrupted Chaos. "I kissed him… Could you please just not tell Albedo?" "Fine!" "Thanks!"

Ruby ran up to her room and Albedo was still waiting for her strangely. "Hey! What are you doing here?" "Well I wanted to continue what we started earlier." "Hmmm Where did we leave off now?" She cooed seductively. "I think I know!" Albedo grabbed her waist and pulled it to his. "Mmmm now I remember!" She cooed. He smirked and captured her lips slipping his tongue into her mouth and toying around with it. She moaned when she felt his hand go up her shirt. _Hmmm Nigredo is much gentler than this. But I do like it when he has a rough side. _

Next morning she woke up at 8:30 glad to know she was still virgin. She got ready and went to homeroom. She took her seat next to Nigredo and Chaos being on the other side and Rubedo being all the way in the front her and Nigredo passed notes. Hey that tree was 

fun! WE should do it again sometime! Yeah we should… What's wrong? Nothing… Nigredo almost got caught so they left it at that and went to they're next class but out in the hallway while Ruby was getting something from her locker Albedo stopped for a visit. "Hey!" he said Ruby turned around and was about to say something when Albedo kissed her on the lips randomly.


	6. homecoming

**The diary of a U.R.T.V. Part 6. Homecoming**

** A xenosaga fanfic **

Albedo randomly kissed Ruby on the lips. When the kiss broke Ruby giggled. Wow you certainly like to take control don't you?" Albedo knew exactly what she meant. "Heh yeah." "Well I've got to get to class. See you tonight!" Ruby ran to her next class anxious to get away from Albedo. When she took her seat next to Rubedo he turned around to glare at her. "Rubedo…. Please don't look at me like that." "Why shouldn't I!? You led one of my brothers on to make him believe you like him! Then you cheat on the other!" "Look I didn't cheat on Albedo! I fell and Nigredo saved then I landed on top of him and one thing led to another! And I never liked Nigredo from the beginning 'till now!" Rubedo stayed silent.

"Please don't be mad at me! I don't like it when you're mad at me!" Rubedo rolled his eyes. "Fine! I guess were still friends." "Good cause I really don't want to kick your ass at homecoming!" "Say what!?" "Oh! You know I can pwn you easily!" "In your dreams!" Ruby giggled. After class was over her and Rubedo sparred to see who owns who…. Turns out Rubedo kicked her ass! Ruby panting fainted. Rubedo ran over to her to catch her before she fell. Only to be thrown to the ground. "Who owns who now BITCH!!" They both laughed.

Up in her room she got her dress ready. She wore a red dress with black cherry blossoms and black sleeves with a split near the bottom. She put her hair up like Tokyo girls did when people lived on earth still(samurai champloo chick). She had pink lip gloss on, which really made her lips shine, no eyeshadow and a little pink blush with of course mascara. Shion had a green dress on which complimented her hair. Albedo knocked on her door and was wearing a black tux. Ruby opened the door and Albedo just gawked at her.

"Wow! You look…" "Is it really that bad?" She asked checking herself in her compact mirror laying beside her computer. "No! You look amazing!" Ruby smiled at him. "Thanks you look great!" Albedo looked at Ruby's hands and could see were she put cover up on the 666 to try to hide it. "What?" She asked following his gaze. "Oh…. Hold on! You can come in!" She called to him from her bathroom. "No you can't Albedo!" Shion called teasing him. "Can I?" He asked confused. "Yes!" He stepped inside.

Ruby came out 3 minutes later. The cover up was gone and the 666 was in plain perfect sight. "Ready?" Albedo asked. "Yes finally! See you at the dance have fun waiting 

for Allen Shion!" She said as her and Albedo Stepped outside. Shion pushed her glasses up with only her middle finger. "Yeah you too!" she grumbled. The dance floor was covered in vibrant colors. Ruby spots they're gang and pulls Albedo over to them. "Hey Chaos I thought you weren't coming?" "I thought I had something to do!" "Oh well! Hey where's Nigredo I thought he was coming?" "He's out there dancing with Citrine." "Ok." Far behind by Candlebox began to play. And Nigredo came up to her. "If its ok with Albedo could I have this dance?" "I don't mind but don't get too close!" Ruby grabbed Nigredo's hand and he embraced her and they stepped out onto the dance floor.

They danced all the way through the song. During the middle of the song Ruby whispered to Nigredo. "I'm sorry." Nigredo was surprised to hear this from her. "What for?" "For breaking your heart." Nigredo paused. "No. I broke my own heart. I didn't ask you sooner. But Ruby, I love you with all my heart. I just want you to know that." "I do Nigredo, I do know that." And with that the song was over. "Thanks." Ruby said to him and walked with him back to the group.

Breathe into me by Red began to play. "Oh Hell Yes!!" Ruby said happily. "Like this band do you?" Albedo asked her. "Hell yeah!" "Wanna dance?" Ruby blushed. I uh… I'm not good at dancing to this song…. Next song?" Albedo smirked. "Whatever makes you happy." He smiled at her. And soon after that song Low played. The whole group danced to that. The last song played was No air. Albedo and Ruby danced to it. _Damn it! Why can't that be me!?_ Rubedo cursed Albedo in his head.


	7. that night

**The Diary of a U.R.T.V. ****part 7. That night**

** A Xenosaga fan fic**

After Ruby and Albedo had their dance and one thing led to another, which led to another, which led to another, which led to a fight between Ruby, Rubedo, and Albedo. "Well it's not like it's my fault! If you really wanted to go with me you should have said something!" "Well you know Chaos already had dibbs on you at that time!!" "Don't bring Chaos into this Rubedo! This is between you, me, and Albedo!" "Whatever! I still can't see how you love him!" "And what's that supposed to mean!?" Albedo shrieked. "You and I both know you don't love you just manipulate people's emotions!" "I have no idea what the crap you're talking about!" "Seriously Rubedo! Your points make no sense!!" "What are you talking about!?"

"Why are you dissing Albedo all of the sudden?" Ruby hissed at Rubedo. "Hmm maybe because he's using you!" "Using me!?" By now Albedo had already left. "What do you mean using me!?" "I don't know what he's using you for but ever since that U-DO incident-" "Rubedo don't bring up that horrible day again… Please. I'm tired of talking about it!" "I'm sorry but that day he changed." "Yeah I know because we found out he could regenerate. But that's not on the point!" "I know!"

Eventually it ended with Rubedo getting the door slammed on his face by both Ruby and Shion. "Great!" Rubedo said sadly to himself. "She hates me now…" "So that bad huh?" Canaan, who happened to hear the whole thing, walked over to Rubedo. "Yeah. I don't know what to do, and if I try to talk to her again I'm pretty sure Shion will kick me…." "Well that's not good… Want me to talk to her?" "Sure give it a shot."

Canaan walked up to her door and knocked. Shion opened the door and kicked Canaan in the shin and when he hit the ground she realized who it was. "Oh! Canaan I'm so sorry!!" Shion helped him up. "Do you need an ice pack or something?" "No I'm fine." Canaan groaned. "Well what did you need anyway?" "Well I wanted to talk to Ruby and not get kicked in the shin!" He said bitterly feeling his injured shin. "Well sorry but talking to Ruby gets you a complimentary kick in the ass as well as the shin, for no extra charge! So do you wan to keep going on the route your going? Or do you want to talk to Ruby now?" "I'll 

take the talk to Ruby with a side of kiss my ass!" "Whatever!" Shion led Canaan into hers and Ruby's room closing the door behind them.


	8. the results

**The Diary of a U.R.T.V. ****part 8. The results**

** A Xenosaga Fanfic**

Canaan walked out of Ruby's room and Rubedo quickly got up. "So, what did she say!?" "She said she doesn't hate you she just thinks you need to learn to not be an arrogant, backstabbing , name calling, jerk….. Heheh hypocrite." Canaan chuckled at the pun he made. "Oh well that's just great!" Rubedo cried throwing his hands in the air and backing up against the wall sliding down it. "Did I mention she said she might not be coming back this Christmas break?" "What!?"

Jr. opened his eyes to see a black silhouette standing in front of him. "Hey tree hugger!" Jr. realized the figure he saw was Shion. "Hey brother hater!" She flipped him off the regular way since she didn't have glasses anymore. "Whoa! Watch that finger!" She sighed and walked off mumbling something about immatureness and that Allen needed to hurry up with his assignment so she wouldn't have to be annoyed anymore. Jr. walked over to the kitchen to talk to Ruby.

When he got there he walked up behind her. "Hey!" She let out a shocked yelp when he put his arms around her. "Whoa are you ok!?" "Yeah sorry just a little jittery!" She blushed and looked away. "Its okay maybe you should get some rest or something?" "Yeah rest would be nice!" She said backing away from him and walking to her room. Jr. shook his head walked to the weapons testery. He decided to give Ruby's weapons a try. That was a mistake. He couldn't swing it that well and eventually ended up dropping it and the tip of it chipped.

_OH Shit!! Ruby's gonna kill me!! _He thought desperately trying to put the sword tip back on. Eventually he fixed it and walked off relieved. Chaos walked over to him and asked if he had seen Shion. "Yeah I saw her a while ago but haven't seen her since." "Oh ok well thanks anyway." Chaos said with a blank expression on his face. _I bet it's about Riku…_ Jr. thought sadly. Riku was a girl that was on the Elsa for a couple of weeks Chaos and her had a pretty tight relationship but then it was shattered thanks to Gainun.

"UGH!!" Riku screamed. "It's ok you almost had it that time!" Chaos assured her. She smiled at him. "Thanks Chaos!" "Try it again." She nodded and closed her eyes gathering up her energy and forming it into a pink ball. As it got bigger a red light radiated off from her body. She opened her eyes and said "Cherry Blossom light attack!" She shot 

the ball of pink energy and it hit a tree splitting it completely in half. "Yes!" she yelled happily. She turned to Chaos and hugged him. "Good job Riku!" Chaos said happily Jr. congratulated her and walked off to let her and Chaos be alone for a while.

_Hmm I never did figure out where the heck she got that energy from… Oh well_. Jr. thought. _So how's Ruby? _Gainun had popped into Jr.'s head and was talking to him telepathically. _She's doing fine thanks for asking! _He yelled at him angrily. _No need to get moody anyway Riku and I are going to come see you guys soon! _Jr. had a look of disgust on his face. _Do you have to constantly hurt Chaos!? _ _Jr.? What are you talking about? _Gainun asked surprised. _Riku was his first! _After that Gainun just left Jr. alone. "Finally he's gone!" He said to himself.


	9. next semester

**The Diary of a U.R.T.V. **** part 9. Next semester**

A Xenosaga Fanfic.

Albedo walked on the Second Miltia High School campus disappointed that Ruby wasn't going to be there anymore. Then he saw what looked like long flowing red hair with a black messenger bag that had studs on it._ That's her bag! _He thought to himself. "Hey Ruby!" He called to the girl running to her. She turned around and he stopped dead in his tracks. "Ummm excuse me?" That was defiantly not Ruby. Her face looked nothing like her and her voice…. "Sorry wrong person." "Whatever!" She scoffed and walked off.

"Hey Albedo! Who was that?" Rubedo asked running up to him. "Some girl I thought was Ruby.…" "Oh… It's sad shes not coming back…" "Don't say that!!" Nigredo said suddenly behind them. "It's not true!! She will come back! She has to come back!! She has no where else to go!!" "He does have a point." Shion, who currently was standing next to Albedo, pointed out. "Well you all need to get to class and quick!" Chaos said to them as he ran by them and they all followed him.  
"Hey Albedo where's your girlfriend!?" Ria teased him. "Shut up Ria!!" "Make me!" Albedo stood up and raised his fist like he was going to hit her. "Mister Piazzola!!" Mrs. Kinko yelled at him. "Sit down or go to the principal's office!" Albedo grumbled and sat back down still glaring at Ria. Ria turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. "Mrs. Ginko! Turn around!" She scolded Ria. Albedo, Nigredo, and Rubedo all snickered at Ria getting in trouble. Eventually home room dragged on to 1st period which dragged on to 2nd period which of course dragged onto 3rd and finally came to lunch.

Albedo decided he wasn't hungry and went outside to the front yard and sat on the bench he and Ruby had sat on when he asked her to homecoming. He sighed and finally gave in to the thought that Ruby really wasn't coming back when he smelled something familiar. _That perfume! It smells like Ruby's!_ He looked around and saw a girl with long red hair and emerald eyes… He looked at the girl closely so he wouldn't another mistake like this morning. It wasn't her she looked like she was old enough to be a senior. _Damn! _Albedo cursed inside his head.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!!_ Ruby ran as fast as she could to the school hoping her friends wouldn't lose all hope of her returning. She turned around the block and took the shortcut through woods. The branches pulled and tugged at her shirt and hair. She looked 

at her watch and realized lunch had just started so she had plenty of time. _GAH!! I should have just taken the main road! _She thought miserably. She ran onto the courtyard and zoomed on past someone with white hair.

Albedo was staring out into the woods waiting for Ruby to suddenly pop out and run onto the campus when suddenly a blur ran past him. "What the hell!?" Ruby stopped and turned around when she heard someone say "What the hell!?" and then ran to the cafeteria. When she got inside she went over to her table and the people that were facing her had their mouths open wide. Chaos, Nigredo, Shion, and Riku turned around to see Ruby smiling and looking like a mess.

"What the hell happened to you?" Shion said staring at her hair and the holes in her shirt. "Had to take the shortcut." She said and laughed tiredly. She was about to sit down when she felt Nigredo wrap his arms around her. She opened her eyes wide in shock. "I thought you weren't coming back for a minute." He whispered to her. "I'd never leave you guys." She said assuring him. He let go and they sat down. "Hey where's Albedo?" "I think he went into the front yard." Chaos said deeply thinking. "Thanks. See you guys later!" She said getting up but before leaving her eyes met Rubedo's and she glared at him.

Albedo got up from the bench when he saw someone with the exact length of Ruby's hair and the right height. He ran toward her and called out her name. "Hey Ruby!" he yelled. She turned around and he tripped causing his arms to shoot forward which made his arm go halfway through her stomach.

TBC….


	10. The Ydata

The Diary of a U.R.T.V. Part. 10 The Y-Data

A Xenosaga Fan fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga or any of the characters

Albedo ran towards Ruby calling her name and as she turned around Albedo tripped causing his arms to shoot forward causing his arm to go halfway through Ruby's stomach.

Ruby gasped and grabbed his arm. Her vision blurred but then came back to her and she looked at Albedo's face which showed pure amusement. Albedo was truly amazed at what he was seeing. All the information swirling in front of him. He reached out to grab it but when he touched it, it disappeared. He tried to move his arm around to find the information again but only got a groan then a gasp from Ruby. Soon all Ruby could feel, sense, hear, smell, or see was pain as it swirled in her stomach and gradually made it's way to her head and she fainted resting her head on Albedo's shoulder.

He tried once again to find the information but again ended up only getting a gasp from Ruby. _I'm hurting her. _He thought. _So!? _His contaminated side said. _Who cares?! I do! _He said taking his arm out and picking Ruby up bridal style to the infirmary. He sat in a chair in the waiting room trying to figure out what he had seen when the nurse stepped out and nodded that he could see her. "Shes fine but it's like someone reached inside her." Albedo gulped. "Heh wonder how that could have happened!" She eyed him suspiciously. "Albedo, I saw what happened," "I'm sorry!! It was an accident! I didn't mean too!"

"I know Albedo. I know it wasn't your fault but theres no need to say sorry. You didn't harm her… Yet." "What does that mean?" "What you saw was the Y-Data… If it got into the wrong hands… It could destroy the whole universe." Albedo's eyes went wide. _The whole universe?_ "Ruby.." He whispered to her. "I'm sorry…" Ruby twitched and her head turned over to him and her eyes opened a little then they fell back down. "Shes been doing that for a while now. It's like she wants to wake up… but she can't…" "Like a comma?" "Yeah kinda like a comma." _Oh god!! What have I done to you!! _

"Anyway you should get to class. She'll be fine." "Yeah your right. Bye Ruby." He said before he walked out.

**In Ruby's mind:**

"Where am I?" Ruby really had no idea where she was. She took in her surroundings and it looked like she was standing in a dead field. The dark clouds above her was blocking out all light the moon was trying to give. In the middle of the field was a dead cherry blossom tree. Under the tree was a boy.

She walked over to him it looked like he was either digging in the ground or crying. "Hi there!" He looked up at her. He had the most gorgeous face and the most stunning red eyes. His black hair fell over his face. "Hi." He said shyly. "My names Ruby. Whats yours?" "Toya." He said blushing. "Toya? What happened to this place?" "I don't know… seven years ago it was pretty but now it's depressing." "Seven years ago…" She said to herself. Her eyes opened wide with sudden realization. "Toya how old are you?" "Ten." A black aura surrounded Toya and lifted him from the ground and the ten year old Toy turned into a seventeen year old Toya.

"It really is you!" Ruby said smiling. "I missed you!" Toya said hugging her. The clouds disappeared to reveal a beautiful moon lit sky. Toya's lips pressed against Ruby's and they fell to the ground with him on top. His tongue licked her lips for entrance and she allowed. The ground underneath them suddenly sprouted into green grass which brought on white flowers. The grass and flowers spread to all around them to through the whole field. Toya slipped his hand under Ruby's shirt. The grass spread to the tree and life surged through it. Pink cherry blossoms sprouted from it.

Ruby's eyes opened a little and her vision was blurred so she couldn't see much but before her vision went completely black she heard what sounded like Albedo saying "Ruby… I'm sorry." It was then Ruby knew she was having a dream. She found herself in Toya's lap. "This isn't real is it Toya?" He paused. "No… I mean I'm real but, this place isn't. You created it. This is where you left me…" "Left you?" "Yeah when you turned ten I couldn't make contact with you… Anyway… You should wake up fully now… Your friends miss you probably." "Yeah your right." She said then she slowly opened her eyes.

Her vision came to clear focus and she saw Rubedo, Nigredo, and Chaos on her right and Shion, Riku, and Allen on her left. "Hey glad your back!" Shion said happily. "Yeah. What time is it? And how long was I asleep?" "Um, it's almost lunch and you were out for 2nd and 3rd period." Rubedo said looking at his watch. "Hmph!" Ruby said crossing her arms and turning her head towards Shion. "Thanks Shion!" She said rudely. "Uh, your welcome?" Shion said confused. Rubedo looked at her horrified and hurt and walked out of the room. Slowly Everybody left the room but Chaos. "You know you didn't have to be so mean to him." She looked down sadly. "I'm still mad at him… But I also want to be his friend…" "Well it's your life I'm not gonna tell you what to do with it. But I think you should at least try to make peace with him. Anyway are you going to come to lunch or sleep?" "I'm not hungry I think I'll just go up to my room." Chaos nodded and walked out.

Ruby made her way up to her room and overheard Rubedo and Nigredo talking. "I know… But shes just so stubborn!!" Rubedo said to Nigredo hoping for a positive answer. "Well you should try to stay out of her way for a while." "But what about Albedo?! He could strike at any moment! You saw what happened! He purposely started to hurt her!" Ruby's eyes widened. _He… Did it on purpose!? _Tears started to roll down her cheeks and she ran to her room as fast as possible.

"Yes but he also tripped on accident and took her to get help!" Nigredo pointed out. "Yeah I guess your right…" Rubedo said finally giving in to Nigredo being right when he thought he hear crying outside their door. "Shhh!" He went over to the door and opened it to nobody standing there. "That's weird I thought I heard something… Hmm I guess it was nothing." He said closing the door unknowing of what Ruby had heard.

TBC…..


	11. its over

The Diary of a U.R.T.V. Chapter 11. It's over

**I do not own the plain white t's or Xenosaga**

Ruby sat on her bed crying. She couldn't believe that Albedo did that to her on purpose. She heard knocking on her door. "Ruby? Are you okay?" Albedo asked her. "Go away!" She yelled at him from inside her room. "Ruby I'm sorry!" "Go away! I don't want to talk to you ever again!!" Albedo heard singing in her room. "You were everything I wanted. You were everything a boy could be. Then you left me broken hearted. Now you don't mean a thing to me. All I wanted was your love, love, love, love, love, love. Hate is a strong word, but I really, really, really don't like you. Now that it's over, I don't even know what I liked about you." When she got to the chorus of the song Albedo left her door mad as hell.

"What did you tell her?" He had Rubedo trapped in a corner with nowhere to go. "I didn't say anything! I haven't talked to her since I saw her lying on that bed in the infirmary." Albedo backed off of him and he sat on his bed. "So what did she tell you?" "She said she didn't ever want to talk to me again then started to sing Hate(I really don't like you) by Plain White T's." "Wow! I think shes madder at you now than she is at me!" "Yeah well you just shut up!" "What ever." Rubedo got up and walked over to the door and opened it to see Ruby standing in the doorway with her head down.

"I'm sorry." "Albedo's in there." He said rudely. "I'm not here to apologize to him. I'm here because I want to apologize to you." Jr. looked back at Albedo and stepped out into the hallway. "Apology accepted!" He said to her happily hugging her. He could smell her perfume. He loved that smell so much. Ruby made him let go of her and with her head still down she stalked off somewhere. _Wonder whats wrong with her? _He asked himself while watching her walk off. "That's strange behavior, even for her!"

Citrine said walking up to Rubedo. "Yeah… I bet something's on her mind." "Why don't you go talk to her? She seems to open up a lot more for you than she does the rest of us." She scoffed then walked off. Rubedo glared at her back and went back inside his room. "Well there's defiantly something wrong with her… She seems hollow-" "Damn it Rubedo not you too!!" Albedo wailed. "Now you know I didn't mean it like that Albedo!" Albedo looked down hurt. "I'm sorry… I'm just so tired of people blaming me for what happened!" "Its okay I know it was an accident. I'm gonna go get something to eat before lunch ends. You coming with me?" "No… I'm gonna take a nap." "What ever." Rubedo said then walked out closing the door behind him.

Ruby walked into math class later than usual. "Ruby are you feeling okay?" The teacher asked her. She just kept staring off into her own world. "Ruby! I asked you a question." She said a bit louder. "…" "Ruby! Answer me!" She said even louder. Ruby still didn't answer. It was as if she wasn't even in her own body any more. The kids in the classroom kept staring at her with either pity or confusion. "Ruby answer me right now!" Now the teacher was yelling. "Ruby!" Ruby blinked and her head turned to her. "What?" Was all she said. The teacher sighed. She was used to her and her group not listening to her constantly. "Never mind." She said tired and sat back down. "Okay class open your math books to page 240 and do all the problems on the page."

The class was silent getting their books out. The rustling of book pages being turned was music to the teacher's ears. She had her eyes closed then opened them when she heard footsteps. She saw Ruby in front of her with a sheet of paper in her hands. "What is it this time?" She sighed. "I'm finished." Ruby replied unemotionally. Everyone in the room looked up from their work to look at her surprised. Ruby was always the one to finish last in the class. chaos looked up to amazed. "Okay go ahead and sit down." The teacher said slowly.

Ruby went to her seat and took her drawing notebook out. She proceeded to finish the drawing of chaos. She got his face done now all she needed was his arms, a leg, and his hair. She got his bangs in and started from there. When she just started to get his right arm the bell rang. She put the drawing up and walked out of the classroom in a hurry. When all of the class left, the teacher looked over Ruby's work and everything was neat and correct. Every single problem and she could actually read her name.

Ruby decided that she would tell the rest of her teachers she felt sick, they all fell for it and sent her to her room. But she didn't go to her room she walked around campus. She finally found herself in front of Rubedo, Nigredo, and Albedo's room. She wondered if she should knock on the door. She knew Albedo wasn't in class so he had to be in there. She decided to get the story from his side. She slowly knocked on the door three times.

Albedo got up when he heard someone knock on the door. When he opened it he saw a face he didn't want to see. "What do you want?" "Um… What happened? I heard from Rubedo and Nigredo that what you did was on purpose." Albedo despised Ruby at that moment so his rage drove him to say something that he didn't want to say. And unfortunately do something he didn't want to do also. "Really and what if I did? Huh? What would you do if I did do that on purpose?" Ruby looked at him frightened. "A-Albedo? Are you okay?" "No Ruby I'm not okay! And it's your fault!" He looked at her bloodthirsty. She backed away from him frightened but it was too late.

He grabbed her shoulder and forced his arm through her stomach again, but this time he rammed it into her, and this time his hand went all the way through. "AAAAAAAAHH!!" She screamed in pain. He laughed and made his arm go in deeper. He made it go all the way to his elbow. She grabbed his hand in an attempt to pull it out but he was to strong in physical strength so she just fainted like she did the first time.

The bell rang and Rubedo and Nigredo were walking down the hall to their room and talking when Nigredo turned his head and saw what was happening between Ruby and Albedo. "Albedo! What the fuck are you doing?" He screamed then ran forward. Albedo looked at him then at Ruby and slipped his arm out of her then walked off mumbling something about wanting to kill someone.

Rubedo ran over to where Ruby lay and Nigredo was trying to get her to breathe by giving her CPR. "She wasn't breathing!?" "No and she still isn't!" Nigredo shouted worriedly. After about 5 more breathes she finally woke up with a gasp. "What, happened?" She asked them panting. "All we saw was Albedo sticking his arm through you and then you stopped breathing!" "He… He tried to kill me?" "Apparently!" Rubedo said sarcastically. She looked down and stayed silent.

TBC….

**Disclaimer: I do not own Plain White T's or Xenosaga.**

**A/N: So I thought I was gonna add funny but I decided to add a lot more drama instead!**

**Albedo: MUST KILL!!**

**A/N: Shut up! (Throws a shoe at him)**

**Albedo: OW!**

**Rubedo: HA!**

**Ruby: (The shoe bounced off of Albedo's head and hit her and she is now knocked out) **

**A/N: Oops! Well I'm really thinking about abandoning this story now I mean I haven't been getting many reviews!**

**Shion: wow I'm not in this! Amazing!**

**A/N: I don't like you! (Stuffs her in a closet) muhahahahahaha!**


	12. Never going back to okay

The diary of a U.R.T.V. part 12. Never gonna be ok again…

A Xenosaga Fanfic.

Okay I'm sitting here in ISS… Well I'm actually in the bathroom with Rubedo making a video of us skipping…. Yeah bad kids! But were having a lot of fun… I never realized how cute Rubedo is till now… "Hey come on, tell me the truth." He begged me. "No! It's embarrassing!" He gave me a pouty face. "Fine… Yes it's true; me and Shion have kissed before! There happy?" "Yes!" He laughed. "Okay my turn! Truth or dare?" "Dare!" He said challengingly. "Okay… I dare you to kiss me!" I said just as challenging. He leaned in to my face and pulled the phone with him filming the kiss.

Rubedo begged for entrance to Ruby's mouth and she allowed. We had turned it from a friend kiss to a best friend kiss to a boyfriend girlfriend kiss. And I loved every minute of it. My heart was pounding, it felt like someone was grabbing my stomach, and my face burnt, but I loved the feeling. Rubedo put his hand my cheek to deepen the kiss. We pulled away finally gasping for breath. He looked at me and I looked at him then I quickly turned away blushing like mad. He laughed and that was the end of the video.

Inside Rubedo's, Nigredo's, and Albedo's room.

"Dude, when did you make this?" Nigredo asked him almost drooling. "Last class period!" "NO WAY!!" "Yes way!" "Dude we have to show Albedo!" Nigredo said snatching the phone away from Rubedo. Rubedo quickly stole it back. "Are you crazy?! He'd kill me if he saw this!!" Nigredo let his head hang down. "Sorry I forgot!" It had been at least a whole semester since Ruby and Albedo broke up and Albedo still hadn't gotten over her. Ruby had gotten over him though the past week she had been dating chaos, come to think of it she still was!

"Wait… Isn't chaos dating Ruby?" Rubedo froze his eyes wide with terror. "Oh my God! She is!!" He went ballistic. Nigredo sort of wished he hadn't brought it up and knew that it would bring trouble. _After this is over were never going to be back to ok… _Nigredo thought sadly. He knew word would get out, and that chaos would find out. He sighed and wished Ruby and Albedo had never dated. Before that everyone thought she was a UNIX… It was better like that. There was no drama then… He hated this year with a passion.

The next day….

I finally got out of ISS thank God! I walked to school taking the shortcut again… I haven't been this way since…. I shivered as I thought of that horrible day. The thought disappeared as I saw the courtyard, and chaos waiting for me. I burst out through the mini-forest and ran out onto the road. I saw chaos with a distraught face mixed with terror he was yelling at me to hurry. I was so puzzled at his actions that I stopped. I turned around and there was a huge truck headed my way. I tried to run but, it was too late.

A ghostly screech, a loud horn, an eerie scream, then gasps of onlookers as the red haired girl was struck by an oncoming truck. chaos ran out to her, hands on his head and yelling her name. "Ruby! Oh my God Ruby!" He yelled. He looked under the truck and crawled under. He came out a few minutes later with a tire covered body ridden with blood.

He ran to the infirmary. Sprinting as fast as he could with a stone determination to cure his lover. He prayed to the Gods that she was going to be alright. He looked at her. She had her eyes open, crying. "chaos?" She asked trembling. "W-whats going on? Wh-what happened?" She asked fretting. He could tell through her eyes that she was close to being…. He didn't dare say anything and just ran harder.

He finally arrived at the infirmary. The nurse took one look at her and screamed. "What the hell happened?" She asked that rhetorical question and then called for all the doctor s in the region. They had to wait for all of them to get there but the nurse was already at work to help her. As they were waiting Albedo, Rubedo, and Nigredo ran into the infirmary. "Albedo saw what happened so he told us and we ran as fast as we could! Is she okay?" Nigredo said panting.

chaos looked at them sadly, still trembling. "I-I-I saw it f-first hand. And there w-was n-n-nothing I c-could do." He said stuttering. He looked as if he were going to burst into tears at any moment. He was obviously in shock. Shion ran into the infirmary with Allen, Kos-Mos, and Kevin right behind her. Kevin and Allen held the door shut. Practically all of the school was waiting outside, begging to come in the office. When the nurse saw the doctors she told Allen and Kevin to step out of the way as they pushed through the crowd.

None of them could see what was happening to Ruby at the hospital. They waited impatiently in the waiting room at the nearest hospital. Shion sat next to chaos, who was now crying silently, in the chairs next to the door, trying to comfort him. Rubedo stood up with his hands on the wall, mad like it was his fault. Nigredo had his back leaning against the wall and Allen and Kevin sat next to each other in the chairs.

It had been hours since they had gotten there and finally they heard the door open. As soon as it did the people that were sitting stood up, and the people that were already standing snapped their heads over to the door. A doctor came out shaking his head with a face that said he had seen something unbelievable.

"Is she okay?" Rubedo asked bravely. The doctor opened his mouth then closed it. He closed his eyes and it looked like he was trying to find an explanation for an oncoming question. "She's fine, in fact her bodies not even damaged." He said spooked.

chaos looked at him like he was crazy. "So you're telling us that, after she got hit by a 14-wheeler truck going 60 MPH, she has no damage what-so-ever?" The doctor glared at him. "Yes that's exactly what I'm saying." chaos blinked. "How is that even possible?" "It's like her body regenerated…" The doctor said it as if he wasn't there and he was in some faraway place. He looked as if he had seen her body regenerate.

Albedo was shocked as he heard what the doctor had to say. He wondered if he had accidently given Ruby the power to regenerate that day he got mad at her. No one said anything as the doctor finished what he had to say. No one listened. No one cared, all they cared about, was that she was okay.

Two months later

Ruby found it hard to concentrate in class. She had a raging head ache and her stomach felt like, when she kissed Rubedo, only worse. She raised her hand but the teacher ignored her like usual. Her lab partner looked at her. "Are you okay you look pale?" "I don't think so." She whispered. "You better not be faking so you skip!" He yelled at her quietly. "I'm not faking! I'll assure you that!" She retorted.

When the teacher still ignored her, on purpose, she got mad and yelled the teacher's name. That got her attention, for a while. "Ruby please don't yell in my class." She said boardly. "I'm gonna-" She was cut off by her breakfast coming back up. She ran out of the room as quick as possible to the nearest bathroom.

"Ruby get your butt back here!" The teacher yelled. She saw the mess on the floor. "Who threw up?" Ruby's lab partner glared at her. "I'm tired of you ignoring Ruby when it's an emergency you stupid bitch!" He covered his mouth. "I'm so sorry!" He ran to the bathroom before she could get her wrath on him.

"Ugh! What the hell is wrong with me?" Ruby asked herself aloud as she stepped out the stall. She quickly stopped when she saw a little 4th grader. "Uh, what the heck is wrong with me?" She corrected herself. The little kid shook their head and went into a stall. Ruby sighed and left. She certainly wasn't going back to Mrs. Feircon, her nickname for Mrs. Tearson.

In the infirmary (expected that didn't you?) she lied down on the bed and watched as the nurse checked her over. "Ruby that's five times this month… Have you had your vaccinations?" Ruby looked at the wall and mumbled something the nurse didn't understand. "What?" She urged her. "I don't have the money…" Ruby said quietly. The nurse picked it up this time.

"Oh… Well Ruby…" She sighed. "I don't know what you should do… How old are you again?" "16." She replied unhappily. "Have you applied for a job?" "I take summer jobs…" She said as if a matter of factly. "Hey! Don't get an attitude with me! I'm just trying to help!" She thought for a second. "You could help with the fundraiser coming up. If you ran a booth the school will pay you for however long you work."

Ruby turned to her like she was a little interested. "When is it?" The nurse looked at the ceiling and bit her lip like she was forcing memories back to her. "I think its Friday." "Three days from now?" Ruby asked unsure. "No next week." The nurse replied correcting her. "I'll think about it." The nurse sighed and told her to just go and rest and she should be fine, and then gave her head ache medicine.

chaos sat in his seat fidgeting. He couldn't wait for this class to be over. He wanted to talk to Ruby so badly. _9:58… tick, tick, tick… 9:59… tick, tick, tick… 10:00! _The bell rang loud and clear. chaos already had his stuff ready and took off towards Ruby's room.

He tore down the hall stopping shortly to put his stuff back in his locker. Then he sprinted on down the hall to her room. _Wow… I never thought I would make it this far… I mean I always dreamed of this but… I never thought it would actually happen… _chaos never imagined in his wildest dreams that he would actually be running to see his girlfriend, Ruby. It had always crossed his mind about dating her but he always thought he wasn't good enough. Now, they were into a serious relationship! It was like a dream, or a fairy tale. But this feeling in the back of his mind told him it would all blow up in his face eventually…

He took a right and began to slow down. He fixed his hair, and his shorts, and made sure he didn't look like a total dork then knocked on her door. He heard her sickly sweet voice call from inside the room. He couldn't hear what she said so he just opened the door.

He blushed as he saw her naked silhouette from the mirror on her bathroom door. Unfortunately, she could see him as well. "Hey!" She closed the door with a slam but gentler. He walked over to the door. "Ruby, I'm sorry. I thought you said come in, I couldn't hear what you said." "Oh." She said forgivingly from the bathroom. chaos could smell her body soap and shampoo. _Mmmm! Strawberries and vanilla! _He thought licking his lips. He was glad Ruby couldn't see him.

"So love how has your day been?" He asked her in a British accent. "Quite well I'd say old chap!" She said imitating the same accent. He laughed. She can't talk British worth a flip! He put his back against the wall and leaned on it. He put his head on the wall and it made a banging noise. _Whoops! Too hard! _"What was that?!" She asked quickly.

"It was me I banged my head against the wall." He confessed. "Oh you poor baby!" She cooed. He heard a kissing noise and then her hand on his head. "Does it feel better?" "Yes mommy thank you!" He said in a little kid voice. She giggled. That was one thing chaos loved about Ruby, she liked to role play. "Aren't you hungry?" He asked, more like begged, her after his stomach growled. "Yeah just let me get dressed." She said her voice sounded farther than it was.

He waited a couple more minutes. Then a couple more minutes. Then a few more minutes passed. Finally it felt like half an hour. "Are you dressed?" "Yes I just like making you wait." She said sarcastically. He blushed and laughed. "I'm almost done." She said her voice closer. He waited just a few more minutes and the door finally opened. She stepped out wearing a red shirt with long sleeves that had holes in it. Under the holes it had white cloth. She had dark skinny jeans on with a black studded belt. She grabbed his arm. "Ready?" She asked happily. He nodded and they walked out closing the door behind them.

The cafeteria

Ruby sat down at her normally talkative table. Today, everyone was quiet, like they had seen a ghost. When she sat down everyone stared at her then looked down. They had been doing that ever since the accident. Ruby was tired of it.

"Why are you all treating me like this!?" She shrieked angrily. "Well it's just the fact that, look at how close you got to dying. How do we know that won't happen again? And this time, you can't be saved…" Nigredo explained boldly.

She stared at them mad and jaw dropped. "It won't happen again! I'm not gonna die this young!" She told them assuringly. "How do you know you won't?" Albedo yelled even madder. "Because I won't let myself!" She retorted.

The kids in the lunch room all stopped what they were doing and looked over at the table. Ruby's table always had the best arguments, and they had been having a lot lately. Albedo picked up his tray and quickly walked over to the trash and dumped his tray then stomped out of the room.

Ruby went back to looking at everyone else, and then looked down to mess around with the 'pizza' they were served, with her fork. Everyone else had their heads down and was sickly quiet.

The lunchroom slowly started talking, quietly then loudly. But Ruby's table stayed quiet. She licked her lips then got up, dumped her tray, and left. She walked out to the cherry blossom trees, and wasn't too surprised to see Albedo. After all, this was where he had asked her to homecoming.

She didn't talk to him. All she did was climb into one of trees. She could feel Albedo's unwanted gaze burning the back of her head. Once she had settled on a branch she whipped her head over to look at him. "You can stare at me, you can glare at me, you can pretend like my near-death experience is the reason why you're mad at me, all you want. But you know that that's not it."

He looked away from her, knowing that she was right. "Why chaos?" He grumbled. "Because I like him and I've liked him for a while now." She explained calmly. Albedo sighed. "Now we both know that's a lie." He scoffed laughing at her. She glared. "Take that back." He chuckled and smiled. "I'm sorry princess did I get on your nerves?" She gave him a most sinister look. "Take it back." She growled thorugh gritted teeth.

He stayed silent smiling at her. Her eyes widened in anger. "Take it back!" She raised her voice at him. "Babe that's not the first time you've raised your voice at me." He said calmly. She took in a deep breath. "Take. It. Back!" She said slowly. "Well at least now your making an effort to calm down." He smiled. Her nose flared and her eyes were on fire. In a literal term. Her pupils showed flames. "Take it back!" She screamed. "How much longer are you gonna put up with this, because I can do this all day?" He laughed.

She jumped out of the tree and tackled him. They toppled over onto the ground, with her landing on top. She held a fist in the air ready to punch him in the face. "Take it back now!" She growled. "Oh now your getting violent! That's just what I was trying to get out of you!"

She punched him hard in the nose. Blood poured out of it. "Nice hit," he praised her smiling. "But now it's my turn." He smiled like a maniac.

He flipped them around to where he was on top and punched her lip, busting it. He grabbed her arms and violently picked her up, then kicked her in the stomach. They were fighting in front of the cafeteria windows so everyone saw them.

"She seems so, depressed…" Shion said whist the two jr.'s fighting outside was unnoticable to them. "Yeah I agree." Caanan, the realian with no emotions, replied. Rubedo opened his mouth to say something but before he could some kid stood up and pointed at the windows yelling. "Fight! There's a fight outside!"

During that lunch period there were seniors, jr.s, freshman, and middle school kids. The middle schoolers ran to the windows while the other kids ran outside to cheer the two jr.s on.

Ruby backed away just before he layed another blow then charged up on him and attempted to headbutt him but he grabbed her arms and she pulled away. The last thing Albedo grabbed was her shirt sleeves before she pulled away so he had her shirt over her head, while she struggled to get free. Which, in the end, made her lose her shirt.

So there she stood in her white undershirt with her arms up ready to lay a blow on him. She punched him in the jaw twisting it a bit. As he recouperated seniors, jr.s, and freshman ran out to circle them. Ruby didn't even notice them. She ran to the tree, and ran up it then did a backflip and landed on Albedo's shoulders sitting on him, she leaned back making them topple over but before they fell she got off and landed perfectly and gracefully on her feet like a cat.

The kids cheered on, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" They all chanted. Rubedo and Allen whooped for Ruby and nigredo tried to stop it all, unfortunatly for him. He wlked over to them He put a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby, thinking it was one of Albedo's friends trying to help, punched the boy that grabbed her shoulder in the face. He backed away holding his nose bent over. She noticed the green eyes and the black hair. "Oh Nigredo I'm sorry!" She said sounding sorry. Suddenly she fell on top of him.

Albedo had pushed her to get her attention. "Pay attention!" He hissed at her like it was some sort of training practice. She turned around on the ground and glared. Her eyes grew wide when he tried to step on her. She quickly rolled out of the way and he missed. She barely escaped. He tried again. This time she rolled even before his foot moved and sprang up and slapped him the face to stun him then she side-stepped behind him to kick him in the back knocking him down.

The kids cheered louder. He got up and blocked a punch with his arm, then interfered a punch by grabbing her arm. He violently pulled the captured arm out of it's socket. Ruby screamed in pain. The kids booed. He smiled. He had let himself get too carried away. He grabbed her hair and pulled her to the ground. He stepped on her back. He pushed harder on her back getting a yelp from her. He laughed. Then he felt his foot begin to burn. It started to spread up his leg.

He looked down and his leg was on fire and it was spreading rapidly. The source of the fire, however, was from Ruby's body. He quickly got off of her and rolled around to put it out. She got up her body completely in flames. "See how funny beating the crap out of me is now." She said in a demonic voice.

The kids around them backed away as she went after Albedo with a deadly speed. She punched his face sending it ablaze. It quickly died away. When it did he had lost sight of her. He knew why her body had just suddenly went ablaze. She had a power, a great one, that she couldn't control. He knew he had to find her before she had time to strike. He looked around. The kids couldn't find her either.

"Up here!" They all heard a voice whisper from above. Albedo looked up but could see nothing. "Now I'm over here!" She called from the left. He looked and just barely saw a flame. "No over here!" She yelled from the right. It was as if there were more than just one of her.

"Now I'm in front of you!" She yelled from in the front of Albedo. He suddenly flew into the air a couple centimeters and fell to the ground. It was like a powerful force had uppercutted him.

"Ruby now your just being a coward!" Albedo yelled into the air. He squatted waiting. He had one knee on the ground and the other leg was standing with the knee bent in the air, as if he were proposing. He looked up at the sky and it was full of dark clouds. He smirked. _Now she won't be able to use that power… _He thought. "Your wrong if you think that!" He heard her whisper in his ear.

She appeared in front of him, her body no longer ablaze, but made of water. She punched him in the jaw. It felt just as it did as when her body was solid. "Impressive." He remarked to her strength and sudden change in adaption. "That's not all I can do!" She said her face skewed up in a demonic way. She looked up at the sky and suddenly dissapeared.

Albedo was infuriated when she dissapeared again. "Stop this stupid game and come fight me!" He yelled to the clouds dropping rain. Suddenly a force body slammed him into the ground. He groaned in pain.

The children were still watching just so entertained.Albedo knew she was out to kill. He had to stop her, but the way he had planned wwasn't the best thought in the world.

He ran to the school, into his room and pulled out a boom box and popped in a tape. He saw her fixing to strike him. He pushed play and the sound that came out was a sound that all realians and U.R.T.V.s hated to hear.

Caanan's eyes grew wide as he heard the song. It was the song of Nephilum...

**Miko: So this one was more sad than normal, but it is longer than the others!**

**Albedo: So why did I get into a fight with Ruby again?**

**Miko: Because of your arrogance… **

**chaos: (crying) Why did she have to get hit?**

**Miko: Hey stop being a crybaby! She survived!**

**Shion: Well at least I'm in this one… For a couple seconds..**

**Miko&Caanan: SHUT UP! AGAIN I DON'T LIKE YOU!! (both of them stuff her in a closet)**

**Miko: (hugs Caanan) **

**Rubedo: Hey step off that's my girl!**

**Miko: (Hugs Rubedo)**

**Nigredo: (Feels left out)**

**Miko: Aw poor Nigredo!! (Huggles him)**

**Nigredo: (Blushes)**


	13. Royalty?

Diary of a U.R.T.V. Chapter 13. Royalty?

A Xenosaga Fanfic.

Ruby's eyes widened as the song played in her ears. She had to destroy the C.D. player before it was too late. But it turned off. Albedo had turned it off himself. "I take it back." Ruby's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She stopped dead in her tracks. "I uh, forgive you?" She didn't know how to respond, Albedo just changed so quickly.

Her ungodly glow was gone. She had calmed down. "Why?" Albedo asked her quietly. "What do you mean why?" She was very confused, and had no idea what the hell he was talking about. "I mean why did you pick chaos?" She paused for a second. "Well he's smart, funny, affectionate-""Everything I'm not?" She looked at him suspiciously. _What if it's just a trick?_ She picked her guard back up.

"No, you're funny, and smart…" He laughed a little. "You always had a weird taste in men." "That's saying a lot considering I did date you." He stayed silent still smiling. "What are you thinking?" She blinked confused. "Um is that really necessary?" "Yes…" He almost whispered. She stared at him. Giving a stern 'You can't try to beat me up then try to get back on my good side' look.

"You're gonna pay for that one!" She said sternly. The words pierced into Albedo's head. He didn't mean to hurt her. It just got out of hand. He finally looked up to see her leave. He saw the kids in the hallway make room for her to get by; it was like Moses opening the Red Sea.

**Months later**

Ruby woke up in class to be handed an invitation to a party that's going to be held at someone's parent's house.

**Middle Year Bash!**

**Hey kids it's the middle of the year already! Are you ready to party your ass off? Well we are and we're waiting for ya! So come on, let go, and dance the night away!**

**Drinks**

**Games**

**Dancing**

**FUN!**

**101 Roswand St. 8970 Miltia**

She studied the card. It wasn't very detailed but whatever. It's just a party… _Hopefully it's not as bad as the card._ The card was pretty corny. The bell rang for class to end and she noticed everybody had that teal little card. She overheard some kids talking. "Hopefully it'll be better than that wreck of a Valentine's Day party!" "Ha-ha! Yeah! I heard that you have to have a date to this one!" "I don't know maybe it's just a rumor." "Yeah but, I heard someone talking to the host, and he said that you have to have one, but you don't have to dance with them!" "Well that's stupid!" The other girl looked down. "That's just what I heard…"

Ruby rolled her eyes. _Yeah right! You have to have a date! That's so a load of crap! _She folded the teal invitation and put it in her pocket, then headed to her locker. But soon enough that day the rumor caught up to her. First some guy came up to her and made it official that you had to have a date at the 'Bash'. Then another guy came up to her and asked her to be his date. Of course she said no. But more and more guys asked **Her**. She had never been asked to go to a party by so many guys before. It kinda made her nervous. Had someone started a rumor?

Finally Nigredo had heard the rumor. He walked over to Rubedo, and asked him a question. "Do you think I have a shot with Ruby?" "What?!" Rubedo yelled shocked. Nigredo looked around at the looks they were getting. "I said do you think I have a shot with Ruby?" He said quieter. "No I don't think you have a shot with Ruby because chaos already has her!" _Besides I already have dibbs on her after she's done toying with chaos! _Rubedo thought to himself mad at Nigredo.

"Well if he didn't have her." Rubedo pretended to think for a minute. "No, I don't think you two would make a good couple." "Who wouldn't make a good couple?" Ruby asked walking up behind them. "Uuuh! Nigredo and Ria?" "EW no! Why would you think they would be a good couple?" "I didn't…" But she was gone before he could finish. "Nice save!" Nigredo hit Rubedo on the back of the head. "Couldn't you have picked a better girl?" "Hey! I was under pressure! Give me a break!" Nigredo sighed. _Maybe it is time I let her go… _

Nigredo finally left Rubedo alone. "Jeez I thought he'd never leave." He rubbed his forehead. "Ugh I have such a headache! I hate this school so much!" "Really? Cause you seem to love Ruby!" Canaan suddenly appeared next to him. "Jeez! Why do people like to suddenly pop up next to me?!" "Yeah whatever, anyway like I said, if you hate this school so much then why don't you skip?" He thought about it for a moment. "Well I uh-""Because you have what everybody wants right now. A schedule that has almost every class with Ruby! And you still don't want to admit that you like her! I'm right aren't I?" Rubedo sighed. "Yeah, you're right…"

Rubedo passed a couple flyers advertising tryouts for the schools choir. He ignored the brightly colored papers and kept on his way to the gym but stopped when he heard something strange in the auditorium. "Okay Ruby, give it your best shot and start when you're ready." He opened the door quietly and the kids in the seats turned to look at him he sat in one of the back rows.

A guitar playing alone filled the auditorium, and then the rest of the band played. Ruby opened her mouth. "Where are the people that accuuuuuuse me? The ones beat me down and bruuuuise me. They hide just out of siiight. Can't face me in the liiight. They'll return but I'll be strooooonnnngggerrr. Gotta learn to dream again, take me where I've never been. I wanna go there this time I'm nooot scared. Now I am unbreakable it's unmistakable. No one can touch me nothing can stop meeeeeeeeeee. Sometimes it's hard to just keep gooooooing. The faith is moving without knoooooooowing. Can I trust that I can't see, to reach my destiny? I want to take control but I know better."

She sang like an angel. Rubedo could feel this warm sensation in his heart and a tug at his stomach. As the music played he felt himself loving Ruby more. Her voice just floated over the words she was sure to make the choir. "I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared. Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable. No one can touch me nothing can stop meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Forget the fear it's just a crutch that tries to hold you back and turns your dreams to dust all you need to do is just, TRUUST!" She did the scream perfect. He knew the song by heart, it was Unbreakable by Fireflight.

"Gotta learn to dream again, take me where I've never been. I wanna go there this time I'm not scared. Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable no one can touch me, nothing can stop me. Gotta learn to dream again, take me where I've never been," He wanted to listen to her sing the rest of the song but he had to get to the gym and soon.

When the song ended Ruby almost felt like crying. She had done horrible! She sighed. And started to walk off, when The choir teacher started to speak. "That was, better than I expected. But you have potential. With the right teacher and the perfect song, you could be great!" Ruby's face lit up. "Really?" She nodded. "Come by my office sometime and sing a song you've mastered. Ok?" "Alright!"

The downfall of her day finally came up. At lunch She had an announcement to make to her table and so did chaos. "Okay everyone I have something very important to say." The lunchroom got quiet. She turned around and glared at everyone else. "What the hell are you doing?! Go back to talking this conversation is not for you!" They turned back to their conversations. "Okay anyway! I tried out for the choir and the teacher said I did great!" "That's great Ruby!" Shion said encouragingly. "I thought you did well!" Rubedo said finally spilling he had watched her sing.

"Wait I looked all over in the auditorium, but I didn't see anyone I knew." "I only stayed for a short while." "Oh okay." After everyone was done congratulating her chaos said his announcement. He sighed closing his eyes. "Ruby… I think it's time we take a break." Her eyes widened. "What?" "I just don't think we have any more passion in our relationship." There was a big lump in her throat. _No! I was gonna break up with you first!_ Even though she was going to break up with him it still hurt. "I'm sorry Ruby…" She looked down blinking in dismay. She got up looked at everyone and walked to her room.

_I didn't mean to hurt her…_ chaos thought sadly. He looked at everyone else with his head down. Then got up and walked to his room. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He knew what they would say. He sat on his bed in darkness when he heard a knock on his door.

He sighed and weakly accepted entrance to whomever was at his door. It slowly opened and Riku stood in his doorway. "Hey." She said shyly pushing her glasses up. "Hi." He said looking down. He really didn't need this right now. "I know what you're thinking. I'm just here to chew you out for breaking up with Ruby. But that's not what I'm here for." He looked up at her confused. "If you're not here for that then what are you here for?" "Well," she blushed heavily. "I uh, I wanted to ask you…" She didn't finish her sentence. "Never mind…"

_UGH! I totally chickened out!_ She turned around to leave but a hand grabbed hers. "Wait; finish what you were going to say." "I uh, was w-w-wanting to a-ask you o-o-out…" she stuttered turning a deeper red. She automatically looked down. He smiled at her and made her look at him. "I would but I think I need a little time to get over Ruby, okay?" She smiled happy to know that he liked her back. "O-okay." She stuttered again. Her glasses were so fogged over. He laughed a little.

**Weeks Later**

Albedo couldn't wait for the party tonight. He happened to be going with Ria. "I still can't believe you're going with Ria!" Rubedo protested. "Whatever you're just jealous because you can't find love like I can!" Rubedo rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said putting on a sleeveless black shirt over his fishnet shirt. Nigredo was still fussing about Rubedo's outfit. "I think it's just inappropriate for a boy your age!" Rubedo rolled his eyes and sighed. "Whatever Nigredo I am not going to that party looking like bookworm like you are! Where are you going to, a gay bar?" Nigredo glared at him. "Don't make fun of me!" "Then back off. UGH! I hate this song! Change it Albedo!" "With pleasure!" Albedo started towards the radio, but Nigredo ran in front of it. "Oh no! I know what you two would put it on and I'm not gonna let you!" But eventually the song was changed to Open Arms To Damnation by Born of Osiris.

The radio switched to a new song which happened to be Open Arms To Damnation by Born of Osiris. "Wow now that's some real music! I didn't know you had Born of Osiris on this C.D. Riku!" "I didn't." She grimaced. "Heh sorry I hope you don't mind I put in my C.D. when you weren't looking." Yukai said laughing. Riku pouted. After the song ended Killer Anna by the Medic Droid played. Ruby put on her finishing piece to her outfit a purple pinstripe vest. She had on a black sweater, with black pants, and a choker that had three crystals on it. Two small ones on the left and right then a big one in the middle, attached to a black ribbon. Riku had green shirt with no sleeves that tied into a ribbon around her neck to keep it up, with white skinny jeans, which she was perfect for, and her hair put up in a ponytail.

Finally Rubedo was ready but he had to wait for Albedo and Nigredo. Nigredo should have been done hours ago but he couldn't decide if he should have his shirttail tucked in or let it out. Rubedo rolled his eyes and laughed in his head about how gay Nigredo was sounding. (No offense I like Nigredo but sometimes he has his gay moments!) Albedo was almost ready but he couldn't find his cologne. "Honestly why can't you use mine?" Nigredo asked impatiently. "Because yours smells like wet dog!" Nigredo looked at him funny then sniffed his shirt. "Does not!" Rubedo laughed at their stupidity. "Albedo just use mine!" Rubedo offered. "I don't like Axe!" "It's better than old spice!" Nigredo glared at him. "Danget! I love tag!" Rubedo sighed and rolled his eyes. _Honestly they can be so annoying!_

Bad boy by Cascada now played on the radio. Ruby was having trouble finding her body splash. "NO! NO! NOOOO! Where is it! NO!" Ruby had torn her room up trying to find her Japanese Cherry Blossom body splash. "Just use this one!" She took the bottle. "No! I hate midnight path!" She looked under her bed and in her closet before Yukai finally spoke up. "Here use mine." She handed her a bottle that said Enchanted Orchid on it. Ruby took off the cap and sniffed it. "Oh! This smells great!" She sprayed two squirts on her. Finally they were ready so they opened the door and the guys weren't out yet. Ruby went over to their room and knocked on the door. "Hang on a minute!" She heard Nigredo say. Then the door opened a little and Rubedo leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. His top half was leaned against the wall and he was in a weird angle like he was trying to look cool like Canaan. "Well hey there." He said in a trying to act bored voice.

Ruby laughed at him. So Rubedo straightened up. "The girls are ready if you are." She giggled. _Wow I'm glad your mine! _Rubedo thought dreamily. "Yeah we almost are. Albedo is having trouble finding some cologne." "Oh! I had trouble too! But I just went with Enchanted Orchid!" _What!? Ruby without Japanese cherry Blossom!? No way! _"Wanna smell?" She got up close to him and he blushed but put his face near her shirt. _Smells like soap…_ "Smells great!" She eyed him. "It doesn't smell that great does it?" "No… It smells like soap…" She giggled. "I thought so I'll be right back." She said going back to her room. "Jeez! Where do these girls get their perfume?" "What was that Rubedo?" "Oh it's nothing just; Ruby had some perfume on that smelled like soap." Nigredo looked at him funny.

Ruby Decided she'd just use something else she'd bought. Peony smelled really good. She somehow got the Body splash off and put on the Peony. So again she walked over to The boy's room. Rubedo had gone inside so this time when she knocked Nigredo opened the door. "Oh hey Ruby." He said happily then through the middle of his sentence he got quiet and sad toned. She gave him a sympathetic look. "What's wrong?" In the room Killer Anna played on the radio. "Oh nothing." "She walks in as I'm walking out. Should I try this once again? Should I try this once again? And as we kiss I remember how it felt…"

_Ruby stayed silent causing her to stop climbing. "Listen I jus-"SNAP! Ruby had accidently stepped on one of the high branches that was weak and began to fall "AAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" She closed her eyes waiting for the impact when she stopped suddenly and pain surged through her arm. She looked up to see Nigredo had a hold of her arm stopping her from falling. "Nigredo!" He pulled her up onto a branch that was sturdy for both of them. She landed on top of him. "Heh. Thanks for saving me!" She said blushing trying to get up. But Nigredo held her there. "N-Nigredo?" She asked blushing even more. "Don't move." He said calmly._

Nigredo sighed as he reminisced through old memories. "Uh, Nigredo are you ok?" "Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine!" "Ok so are you guys ready yet?" "Yeah I think so." Rubedo walked up behind Nigredo and pushed the door open all the way. "Hey we're ready now." "You look, Sexy!" Rubedo looked down at himself, then back up to her. "Why, thank you!" He took her arm linked his arm with hers, and waited for the rest of the girls. Riku and Yukai came over to them surprisingly silent. "Whats wrong Yukai?" "My date… He's going with someone else…" "What!? That Jerk!" Nigredo looked over at Yukai. She had a red tank top on with a black tube top over it, and black pants. (Screw shoes I don't like shoes! I kick shoes! =D) "I could be your date. I don't have one…" She looked at him bit her bottom lip and sighed. "Ok, I guess."

When they got to the party (Sorry getting lazy) DotA by Basshunter was playing. Ruby smiled. Basshunter is like the best Sweden techno band ever. Rubedo obviously had never heard them before. So he just kinda stood there watching everyone else dance. "DotA should be in raves… Wait this is a rave! Without drugs!" Ruby and Yukai danced to DotA. Then decided they should never do that again. Soon Russian Privjet played. "Mick really likes Basshunter doesn't he?" "Yeah I guess." Rubedo said uneasily. Ruby eyed him. "Whats wrong?" He acted shocked. "Nothing I swear!" She sighed. "Hmm Okay whatever."

Well every good party should have some heavy metal mixed with techno… Or just some heavy metal. Anyway this one had just that! Determined by Mudvayne played next. Now Rubedo knew this one. But it's not really a dancing song more like… I don't know but it's not a dancing song. Before we knew someone had started a mosh pit. And someone hit Ruby… Not a good idea. Anyway it took Rubedo, Yukai, Nigredo, and Albedo to hold her back before she finally calmed down.

Animals started to play but was cut off by the D.J. (Which happened to be Mick) There were lots of protests. "Hey!" "What the hell is wrong with you?" "Turn the music back on!" "Alright, alright just calm down! Okay my parents are asleep so we will now be serving alcohol! There were many bottles put on the table. But what really caught Ruby's eyes was the Yagermister(I have no idea how to spell that). The bitter licorice tasting alcohol was her favorite.

Instead of playing Animals like he should have, Mick played Har Kommer Lennart by Basshunter. Rubedo had a bored expression on his face. He was tired of hearing this crap. So he left the group and walked up to the D.J. and made a request. A request for the best techno of all time! In The Hall of the Mountain King Techno Remix! "This is the police speaking! This club is closed forever!" Rubedo squeezed through the dancing crowd trying to get back to his group when some random chick started to try to get him to dance with her. _Uh, NO! _He got away from her quick as lighting. _Talk about a whore! _

Ria decided to play a joke on Ruby. You see Ruby promised she would only drink once the whole time she was there. So Ria decided to take a whole bunch of drinks and put them in coke and let her drink it. It was full proof! She'd wait till Ruby was tired from dancing then give her the drink. A song came on that just made Ruby and Ria want to dance, but of course Ria controlled herself but Ruby couldn't. The song was over and Ria's urge to dance was gone. Time to act!

Ria came over to Ruby with a cup in her hand. "You looked tired so I thought you could use a drink." "What is it?" "Coke." She replied quickly. Ruby suspiciously took the cup from her and slowly drank the bitter liquid then quickly spit it out. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!??" Rubedo turned around and headed towards Ruby. "Whats wrong babe?" "She's trying to give me alcohol!" But it didn't matter the damage had been done. She had swallowed quite a good amount of the alcohol.

Rubedo took the cup sniffed it then drank a sip. _Ugh! That's Rank! Wow this must have like 50 alcoholic drinks in it. Shit! If Ruby actually swallowed some of this she'll be soo wasted! _"Did you swallow any?" "Yes!" _Oh no… She's gonna be in so much trouble…. _"Okay ruby you tell me when you start to feel light headed or woozy ok?" "Okay…" Rubedo glared at Ria as he walked over to Albedo. "Hey guess what your girlfriend tried to do to ruby!" "What." Albedo looked worried. "She just tried to give her liver poisoning!" "What!? No!" "Yes!" Rubedo glared at Albedo like it was his fault. The music suddenly stopped.

"All right guys! I hope you brought lots of money like I told you to! Because now it's time for our auction! Ladies please form a line in front of the D.J. stand!" I had a confused look on my face. _Auction? What happened to dates?_ But I went over there anyways. The first girl up there, Shion, was pulled up to the D.J. stand. "All right who wants a lovely night with Shion? Her favorite color is red she gets great grades and loves inventing things! We'll start the opening bid at $10.00!" Allen raised his hand. "I've got $10.00!" "$10.00! Who can beat $10.00?" _This is stupid… _I thought as Kevin called out $11.50. I stepped down and walked into the crowd to try to find Rubedo. I found him next to Albedo and he was looking for me. "Hey lets blow this joint!" "There you are Ruby! Sure this auction thing is really stupid." "Cool."

Albedo looked over at the two 'Lovers' and decided that he should follow them just in case it got seriously out of hand. He knew how Rubedo gets when he drinks. He silently followed them not being seen the whole time. "So how did you get here anyway?" "What do you mean?" "I know you're not really from Miltia, I've always known… I just didn't want to say anything." She looked down. "I uh, don't want to talk about it…" "Come on, you can trust me! We've been best friends since 3rd grade!" "I know I can trust you… It's just I don't like telling people my past." "Oh, I see." Silence filled the air. "So is Ruby really your name?" "Yes." She said hurt. "So what now you think I'm a liar?" "I never said that." "…" They walked a couple more blocks before Ruby finally said something. "Well, I guess I'll tell you a little about me." She took a deep breath as if her memories were painful.

"I come from a small planet called Rusoblok (Rust without a't'- o- Block). My parents… Were royalty… But they didn't want a daughter they needed a son… So they kept me for a while. Nurtured me, gave me everything I wanted… I was a princess… Then, a son was born… I was so excited to have a brother but when my Uncle came to my room that night… He wasn't happy, he was scared. He told me to run, run far away…" She looked down as they kept walking. Rubedo looked at her eyes filled with sadness. "And so I did… I took a Ghost Ship, the fastest ship we have, to any planet. It took months before I finally got here… That's pretty much my life." Albedo didn't believe it for a second. _She has got to be lying! _He thought angrily.

They walked on in silence. "So your royalty?" "Yes…" She replied quietly. "Have you ever thought of going back?" "No, I can't." "Oh, because they'd kill you?" "No, because the planet was destroyed." His eyes widened then he looked down. "Oh…" "But hey, I don't regret leaving, or I wouldn't have such great friends." She took a step closer to him. He laughed a little. "Yeah… So you are the last heir to a royal family?" "What is with you and Royalty?" "I don't know… I guess because now I get to call you my little princess!" She looked the other way. "Yeah… I guess." _Awkward… Don't say that anymore… _Rubedo thought making a note to himself. Finally they got to the school and went to their dorm rooms. "Goodnight Rubedo." She said to him opening her door. "Goodnight Ruby." Rubedo said quietly leaning in for a kiss. She quickly shut the door on him. He looked down sadly. _I guess she doesn't like me… _He thought sadly as he walked to his room.

**Miko: Awww! Poor Rubedo!**

**Rubedo: -Sniffles-**

**Ruby: Hey I'm not that cold hearted!**

**Shion: So who won the auction?**

**Miko:…. Kevin!**

**Shion: -Googly eyed-**

**Allen: T.T**

**Miko: Don't worry you'll get her next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

Diary of a U.R.T.V. Chapter 14. These few words

Rubedo sighed. "God I love you." He said deeply looking into Ruby's eyes. He was laying next to her in the park on the ground on the hill she was sitting up looking at the full moon. "I love you too…" She said distantly. She jumped when she felt a tongue lick her neck. "Uh.." She said uncomfortably. Rubedo hugged her. "Whats wrong?" She looked deeply into his eyes. "I…"

Their lips touched. Then they broke away and Ruby turned into Albedo. "Hahahahahaha!" Albedo had her by the neck and she was screaming Rubedo's name. "Help me! Rubedo!" Albedo stuck his arm through her stomach. An energy ball was formed at his hand. She became limp.

Rubedo awoke panting. "NO!" He screamed. His brothers turned in their sleep. "Just a dream…" He told himself. He quietly got up and walked over to Ruby's room. He stopped in front of the door. Thinking, what am I doing? He put his fist out to knock on the door. Something was stopping him.

He knocked twice. Ruby opened the door slowly. Her eyes half open. "Rubedo?" "Ruby… I had… A bad dream…" "Rubedo…" "She's not your mom!" Shion yelled from inside their room. Rubedo looked down. Ruby closed the door. "What was it about?" "Albedo… He, killed you…" His voice quivered. Ruby looked at him sympathetically. She hugged him.

"He won't be able to kill me… He couldn't live with himself if he did…" "I know… But…" She kissed him on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck to assure him that she won't die. He wrapped his arms around her waist, glad he could at least feel her. He hated being separated from her. She broke the kiss and stepped back. "Good night Rubedo." She said tiredly. "Wait." He said before shoving her against the wall, trapping her and violently capturing her lips.

She willingly melted into the kiss. Rubedo pulled away and she followed his lips. He smirked and gave her a last kiss. "Goodnight." He said to her seductively. She smiled and went into her dorm.

Days later

"Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all. Nothing seems to be, nothing seems to taste as sweet as what I can't have. Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair round your finger." Nigredo tapped me on the shoulder and that brought me back from my music. I turned it down. He pointed at Ruby coming towards Albedo. My instinct was to get up and run to her but I forced it down. "I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have. For you I will." I saw her mouth move but couldn't hear what she was saying.

Tears came down Albedo's face. She sat down next to him and put her arm on his shoulder. He turned to her and they hugged. He must be saying he's sorry for hurting her. _Hn… She shouldn't have accepted his apology! _He let go and she got up and walked back here. "Ria died…" "What!?" I yelled getting up. I tore my earphones out of my ears. "Say that again!" "Ria… Shes dead…" Ruby said solemnly. Nigredo looked at her with sympathy. "Is that what you were talking to Albedo about?" She nodded slowly. "He's taking it badly…" "Yeah I would…" "How did she die?" I asked unbelievingly. "Infection… Not sure what kind…"

In the next period everyone was so depressed that no one made us do anything. I was happy about that but, still… Even though I didn't like her I didn't want her to die!

Days later after the funeral.

(Look it up it's a good song) Untouched by The Veronicas played in my ears. I sighed. "I feel so untouched and I want you soo much and I can't resist you. It's not enough to say I miss you. I feel so untouched need you somehow, I can't forget you. I've gone crazy from the moment I met you." Rubedo blushed while he listened to the song with me. The bell rang and I had to put my iPod away.

Last night

A figure in the darkness takes form into the light of the principal's office. "I thought you weren't coming?" "Well I'm here now." A girl with green hair put up in a ponytail said to the man. "So you're Miki?" She nodded. "The one and only royal heir to Rusoblok." She nodded again, sighing. "But we're not here to talk about that." "The disease will spread right?" "Yes. But… Only to people from Rusoblok or if they are injected with the sickness."

The principal stopped smiling. "I see well I don't think anyone from here is from Rusoblok. Except… That Ruby girl… So… She will be an easy target." Miki shrugged. "Who knows she could be immune." He frowned. Just spread disease and you'll get paid." "Why do you want your own students to die?" "Because my students are corrupted." He stood up walking over to the window. "They need to be taken care of, plus we are full in occupancy. New clean students are not able to come into this school. So the corrupted children need to be… Cleansed." He said smiling looking at her. "And that's where you come in." Miki smiled at him. But felt this feeling of doubt and unsureness swarming in her.

Ruby noticed something different about the way Nigredo looked at her. He looked at her not his usual 'I want you but can't have you' look, but instead an 'I know something about you and it's not a good thing' look. She decided to corner him and interrogate him. She caught him in the hallway and followed him to his room. He opened the door and she slipped in before he closed it. He turned around and saw her. "Oh! H-hello R-ruby! WH-what are you doing?" "Oh nothing!" She pushed him against the wall. "What do you know about me?" She asked violently. "Uh, nothing!" He lied.

She knew his weakness. She kissed him softly on the lips. He almost fainted. She broke the kiss. "Now what do you know?!" "N-nothing really!" He lied again. "Quit lying to me!" She kissed him again this time she added tongue. His eyes widened then closed as he melted into the kiss. She broke away. "Now what do you know!" "I know why chaos broke up with you…" He said in a trance like state. "Why?" He shook his head getting himself out of the state. "I can't tell you!" She shoved her hand down his pants. His eyes widened and he blushed. "Tell me!" "He knows about your kiss with Rubedo!" He yelled moaning. She looked at him angrily. "How do you know?" "Rubedo showed me the video."

Rubedo wondered why Ruby had glared at him in the hallway. She seemed so angry at something. It kind of scared him. He decided he would ask her. "Whats wrong babe?" He asked her as he saw her walking to her dorm. "You showed Nigredo the video?" "What?!" He asked her eyes widened. _Shit busted! _"Uh…" "Don't even! Nigredo told me everything! The fact that you showed him the video and the fact that you used it to break me and chaos up! How could you!?" "I uh,… I'm sorry Ruby, I-" "Save it Rubedo." She said holding her hand up in the air to silence him. She walked into the dorm.

Riku was so happy that she was finally with chaos. She couldn't believe it was really happening. The only bad thing was that he still looked at Ruby like… Like he loved her. But that was okay just as long as they were together.

One night Riku and chaos were studying when something amazing happened. "Well I don't think that's right…." Riku said flinching waiting for him to yell at her. "What are you doing?" "Aren't you gonna yell at me?" "No." "Oh… Right…" She felt ashamed. "So what were you saying?" "I think your answer for number 3 is wrong." "How?" "Well the work is correct… Except you missed a step…" He looked at his work then looked closely at hers then at the book. "Hn, your right." He said looking up at her smiling. She blushed as they looked at each other's eyes. "Well w-we should go to t-the next p-problem…" She advised blushing madly looking down at the book.

He slid two fingers under her chin and made her look up. "Let's take a break." He said before kissing her softly on the lips. She blushed more heavily but quickly accepted the kiss. He put his hand on the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. She followed his movements. She had never kissed anyone before so she had no idea what to do. The next time he opened his mouth his tongue shot over into her mouth. She opened her eyes in surprise. She arms around his neck and fell back into the kiss.

Their tongues danced with each other. She felt like her stomach had been tied into a knot. But she loved the feeling. His other hand went up her shirt. "Mm!" She protested through the kiss. He laughed and took his hand down.

**Miko: So it's not as long but I thought it was sadly cute….**

**Chaos: that's hot!**

**Jr.: ……. Are we over?**

**Ruby:… maybe….**


	15. Chapter 15

Diary of a U.R.T.V. Chapter 15. I will hate you forever

In the middle of class, Ruby had done her work in less than a second again. It was so intriguing. chaos just couldn't believe it. He decided he would put what happened to him and Ruby in the past and finally talk to her.

As soon as the bell rang he walked up to her cutting her off from the door. "Ruby… Whats wrong?" "Nothing… " She said to him quietly. "Don't lie to me, something is wrong." He pestered her. "Really," She smiled at him. "Nothing is wrong." He sighed and let her past. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing to his next class.

Rubedo felt horrible. He felt sad, tired, and angry all at the same time. And he knew who to take his anger out on. He cornered Nigredo at lunch. Without warning he punched him in his face knocking him down. He flew backwards his tray landed next to him. "Yeah… I probably deserve that…" Nigredo said lying on the ground. Rubedo glared at him and sat down on Nigredo's stomach. He grabbed Nigredo's shirt and picked him up then slammed him onto the ground. Nigredo coughed and begged Rubedo to stop.

Rubedo proceeded to throw punches at Nigredo. Ruby quickly got up and tackled Rubedo off of Nigredo. Rubedo, to consumed with rage, picked Ruby up by the neck and threw her across the room. She landed with a thud on a table and layed unconscious. Rubedo walked back over to Nigredo but stopped when Albedo walked in front of him.

"Rubedo, stop!" He yelled at him. Rubedo looked at him and glared. "Move." Was all he said. "No, look at what you've done to your brother… To Ruby…" He said pointing at Nigredo then to Ruby. Rubedo looked over at Ruby. "She doesn't care about me anymore! So why should I care about her!" "Because you love her!" Albedo said to him trying to remind him why he had stuck with Ruby through everything. "It's his fault she doesn't love me!" He said angrily pointing at Nigredo. "No Rubedo it's your own fault… Just like it was mine that she doesn't love me!" Nigredo looked up at Rubedo. "I'm sorry Rubedo! She used my weakness against me!" "Yeah whatever…" He said walking up to his room.

Ruby woke up in her room. Her neck hurt and so did the rest of her body. All she remembered was tackling Rubedo… She thought about him. And remembered, that he was truly the love of her life. And that she was the only one who could fix him. She got out of her bed and walked to the boy's room.

She knocked on the door and Rubedo answered it. "What do you wan-" He was cut off by Ruby wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the mouth. He pushed her away. "What are you doing? I thought you hated me!" "Rubedo! You are truly the one person I want to spend my life with… I've realized this now! And I don't know how I could have been so stupid before!"

With every word she got closer to him and her voice got quieter till it was finally a whisper and their lips gently touched. Rubedo had his eyes open wide and a light blush spread across his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck again.

He put his hands around her waist. Their kiss got more and more intense. She pushed him into the room with their lips still attached. He sat them down on his bed. And their tongues danced with each other. He layed down on top of her. They finally broke for air, and went at it again. He reached up her shirt and she didn't complain instead, he received a soft moan through the kiss.

She removed her hand from his neck and shoved it down his pants. He moaned for her. She smirked and slowly rubbed his, well you know. With Rubedo's other hand he reached inside her pants and rubbed her clit through her panties. She moaned loudly. He smiled. He loved her moan. It was so beautiful.

Nigredo, after being taken care of by the nurse went to his room he shared with his brothers. He stopped at the door when he thought he heard a moan. He put his ear up to the door and was for certain he heard a moan.

He quickly went to Ruby's room and asked Shion where she was. "I last saw her go into your room Nigredo…" She said thinking. "Why?" She asked him worried. "I heard moans coming from my room…" He confessed. "Oh god do you know who's in there?" "Well it sounded like Ruby… I didn't hear any male's voice…" Shion looked at him her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Why would Ruby go into your room just to pleasure herself?" Nigredo rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid that Albedo…" "Oh shit!" "Yeah!" He said to her realizing she finally got the picture. "Well we should go check." "Well if I only heard her moan, then she's enjoying it, which means she wants it…" "Well I don't want it so we're going to check!" Shion said getting up.

Nigredo and Shion traveled down the hallway stopping at Nigredo's door. "Well?" Shion asked. "I don't hear anything…" Nigredo said to scared to open the door. Suddenly one really big scream like moan came from the room. "That doesn't seem like she's enjoying it!" Shion said bursting through the door.

"OH MY GOD!" She said looking at the young naked couple on the bed. Rubedo was lying on top of Ruby. Both of them butt-naked. "Well, uh this is uh, intriguing…" Shion said nervously. "Uh." Ruby said embarrassed. She pulled Rubedo down on her to act as a cover since Nigredo was staring, and practically drooling, at her breasts. Shion pushed Nigredo out of the room and giggled closing the door.

"Whats so funny?" He asked her confused. "Your face when you saw Ruby's naked body." Nigredo blushed and looked away. "So…" He said defensively.

Ruby laughed from underneath Rubedo. "Whats so funny?" "The look on Nigredo's face when he saw us!" Rubedo rolled his eyes. He started to come out of Ruby. "Wait!" She said making him stop. "What?" He asked her

"We don't have to stop…" She cooed seductively. He smirked at her and rammed into her quickly. "UGH!" She moan/yelled, quietly. He groaned as she started to tighten around him. She bit her bottom lip as she could feel herself move from underneath him. "Rubedo!" She moaned his name. "Ungh Rubedo!" She moaned a little louder. He groaned when she yelled his name and started to move faster and harder.

Albedo, tired and angry, walked to his room for a goodnight sleep. He stopped at his door. He heard someone talking in his room. It sounded like a female voice. He opened the door and there was Ruby, alone lying in Rubedo's bed.

His eyes stretched out wide. He slowly walked towards her. He couldn't help but stare. She turned over and mumbled something. She pulled some of the blanket off of her and Albedo realized that she was naked.

He couldn't control himself anymore. He bent down on his knees and kissed her on the mouth. She kissed back in her sleep. He reached out and groped her breast. She opened her eyes, and looked into Albedo's eyes instead of Rubedo's eyes. She broke the kiss. "Albedo what the fuck are you doing?" She asked angrily.

Albedo let go of her and blinked. "You thought I was Rubedo huh?" He said disappointed. She looked down. "I'm sorry… That it didn't work out between us…" He smiled. "It's okay Ruby!" He put two fingers underneath her chin and made her look up at him. He kissed her gently on the forehead. She smiled.

"I just ask of you one thing… Can we have one last kiss?" "I figured that kiss earlier was our last kiss!" She said to him playfully. "No that doesn't count since you thought I was Rubedo!" He said laughing. She looked at him and gently pressed against his lips. He pressed back. Rubedo opened the door so suddenly that neither Ruby nor Albedo noticed.

Rubedo looked at them. "Albedo, what the fuck are you doing?" He asked him angrily. Albedo backed away from Ruby and smiled at him. "Don't worry Rubedo it didn't mean anything. It was just a kiss goodnight." "Doesn't the boyfriend normally do that?" Rubedo asked getting even madder. Albedo's smile started to fade. "Look Rubedo it didn't mean anything! And besides what were you two doing before you left?" Ruby shot a look at Albedo. "That's none of your business Albedo." She got up taking the cover with her. "I should be going…" She said walking by Rubedo and giving him a swift kiss on the cheek. Suddenly it was like all his anger was drained by that one kiss.

That next day Ruby felt different. It was like her hormones where raging! She felt more flirtatious and was. It was odd for her because she had never felt this way before. But she sort of liked it.

It was hard for her concentrate in class. All she could think about was sex. That was the only thing on her mind. She wanted more from Rubedo. She wanted to do that again. She knew people noticed that she looked different. She thought she looked more mature. And she sort of was more mature.

By lunch she nearly lost it. She stared at Rubedo from across the lunch table. She sighed longingly at him, hoping he would catch her drift. But he didn't look at her. And when he did he blushed and quickly looked away. She tilted her head and made a cute adorable face that everyone stared at her for.

chaos looked at her strange. She seemed different. Like something happened to her the night before. It irked him. He spent all class periods trying to figure it out then when someone whistled at her in front of him, she winked instead of glaring. He thought that she was single then he realized. His friend wasn't a virgin anymore.

He despised Ruby at that moment. He knew he had to talk to her about it. He cornered her in the hallway and shoved her up against a wall. She blushed. "c-chaos… Wh-what are you doing?" She stuttered. "Who did you have sex with?" She looked at him innocently. "Wh-what are you talking about?" "Ruby, don't play dumb with me… Now who did you have sex with?" She sighed. "Rubedo." "When?" "Last night around 9:00" chaos sighed. "Y-you're not going to tell anyone are you?" "No Ruby… Why would I do that?" "To spite me…" She said looking down. "Well at least you wanted it instead of Rubedo raping you…. Or worse Albedo…" "No Albedo isn't like that!" She snapped at him.

"Ruby he tried to kill you, why do think he wouldn't try to rape you?" "Because he saw me naked last night and didn't touch me!" Ruby knew that was a lie but she didn't want to believe that Albedo would try to rape her. "Just let me go!" She pleaded angrily. He dropped her and walked away mad. Because of what she did he knew he would probably hate her, forever.

The dark shadow moved in on the teacher. Silently Miki took out her syringe. She stabbed the sleeping girl on the arm. She moved a little tearing open more of the skin than Miki wanted to. As the dieses was placed into the girl she knew it would spread quickly so she had to leave. Fast. As soon as all of the liquid was gone she jumped out the window closing it and locking it shut. _Another three down…_ Miki thought in her head sadly. She hated this job, but she would get paid by the principle a lot of money.

TBC….

**Miko: I know… You probably didn't understand this one but it made since to me!**


	16. Chapter 16

Diary of a U.R.T.V. Chapter 16. Newcomers, and a goodbye

Ruby slowly made her way to the cafeteria; her attire was not her best. She had on an orange hooded sleeveless hoodie, with brown cargo pants. She didn't look like herself either. Something was wrong with her. She didn't know what… Well she had an idea why, people where dying. Three girls died just last night. It was so freaky. Almost everyone was gone for the funeral, but her group didn't know any of them. None of them but Yukai. Yukai knew a girl, Kilala Hiro. She was pretty; Ruby had looked her up in the year book. She had pink hair down to her ankles and only dressed in black. Ruby knew by the way she looked that she was emo.

Ruby finally got to the cafeteria. She looked over at her table. Three people had trays and if they did they weren't touching their food. She walked over and Rubedo finally smiled at her. She was able to manage a small smile. "What did they die from Ruby?" Ruby looked at Shion. "I-I… The nurse said it was like Ria's infection. But she hasn't had word from the lab on what it is yet… She says it's not contagious…" "Then how did it spread from Ria to them?" Rubedo asked his smile gone. Ruby just shrugged.

After lunch Canaan headed to one of his classes when a girl came up to him. She stood next to him. In the hallway they walked together. He looked at her she had green hair that came down to her shoulders. It waved out at the bottom but was straight at the top. She had a weird looking hat, kinda like a school uniform hat, and she had two little yellow ribbons in her hair near her ears. She had brown eyes and was wearing a school uniform in the color of her hat, which was like a beige color. She was rather pretty.

She looked up at him from her schedule. "Oh hello!" She greeted him smiling closing her eyes and tilting her head. A light blush spread across her face. He blushed a little. "H-Hi…" He greeted her. "Can you tell me where Room 24B is?" She asked him looking back at her schedule. He thought for a moment. "Sure." He replied and led her to the room. It was next to his classroom. "Cool, thanks!" She said when he led her there. "N-No problem…" He said putting a hand behind his head and slouching a little while one hand was in his pocket. She smiled that smile again and went into the classroom. He sighed and walked into his classroom.

The green haired girl walked into the class and took a seat next to a red haired girl. She glared at her. "Find another seat." Was all she said. "I beg your pardon?" The green haired girl asked her. An orange haired girl behind the red haired girl tapped the other girl on the shoulder. "M-Maybe you sh-should be nicer…" She advised. The red haired girl rolled her eyes. "That's Rubedo's seat!" She said defensively. "Well it appears he's not here today." The green haired girl said to the red haired girl. The other girl glared at her. "Yes he is here! I saw him at lunch!"

"Ruby just let her sit here today…" Ruby turned to the orange haired girl. "No Riku! I won't just let her sit here!" Ruby yelled at Riku. The green haired girl rolled her eyes and got up to move when the teacher walked into class. "Please miss sit down." He told her. She sat back down and Ruby glared. The teacher sighed. "Ruby is Rubedo here today?" He asked her impatiently. "Yes." She snapped at him pointing at the seat green haired girl sat in with her eyes. He sighed. "Ruby just let her sit there! I'm not in the mood today!" He told her impatiently. He looked down at his desk and opened a drawer just before Ruby gave him an angry pouty face. Suddenly a red short haired boy burst through the door. "I'm here!" He yelled dropping a book and spilling papers everywhere. The teacher shook his head not even looking up at him. Rubedo blushed and bent down to pick up his papers and then noticed a girl was sitting in his seat.

"Uhm, what are you doing in my seat?" "Damn these children…" The teacher muttered under his breath. The green haired girl grimaced at both the comment, and the boy. "Just sit somewhere else today Rubedo, I'm giving out seating charts tomorrow anyway so it doesn't matter where you sit today… Again…" He said sounding annoyed. Most of the class groaned. Apparently they liked sitting anywhere they want. "Oh, by the way, we are getting new tables tomorrow too. They are in the shape of a rectangle and they seat two people at a time. Since this is science I'm going to start putting you in pairs and we're going to do more experiments." He explained to the class. They're sad and angry faces changed to more happy faces. Finally Rubedo had picked up all his papers and his book and headed to a seat in the back. As he passed by the green haired girl he gave her a glare.

"By the way class, this is Miki, she's a transfer student from… Uh…" He said looking at the little slip of paper. "It's Rusoblok…" Miki said helping the teacher out. "Thank you Miss Miki." He thanked her. Then he turned around to his computer and pressed a button and on a screen in the front of the room was a picture of a globe of Earth. "Kids we are going to start learning about our ancestors land, Earth!" He said a wide smile on his face. Some of the kids groaned but others looked at the picture in amusement. Miki knew everything there was to know about Earth. On her home planet they studied it at a very young age. She noticed the Ruby girl wasn't too interested herself. _Hmm, is that the Ruby the principle was talking about? _Miki thought to herself. She sighed and tuned in to what the teacher was saying. Maybe he knew something that Miki didn't.

She was wrong. The teacher told her about everything that she already knew. She sighed and took out her notebook. "Well, you should all take a lesson from Miki! She's taking notes!" He said pointing to her notebook. Her eyes widened and she blushed. She put her head on the desk. _So embarrassing! _She said in her head. He continued with his lecture on Earth and Miki took out a pencil and began to draw. She drew what she had dreamt last night. A group of kids standing in a graveyard. One had red hair down to her ankles and had on a black vest over a red turtleneck shirt and a black mini skirt with chains on it. A boy with red short hair and beautiful blue eyes wearing a black jacket with chains and black baggy pants stood beside the red haired girl. Another boy with black hair and green eyes wearing a black collared shirt with white sleeves and black cargo pants stood leaning on a tombstone like he was hurt. Then she drew a girl with orange hair down to her shoulder blades wearing a white dress, her eyes where brown, she stood next to a boy who was rather tan. He had white hair that was short and almost covered his eyes, which were green. He wore a yellow jacket that covered his chest and had blue rims over a black muscle shirt and short yellow shorts. He had on black stockings and wore black combat boots (I can't remember what shoes chaos wears sorry…). Next to the black haired boy was another boy with white short hair. He had purplish pink eyes and wore a white jacket with black cargo pants and white tennis shoes, next she drew a girl with brown bangs with blonde hair down to her shoulders and a little past, she wore a black corset under a green dress with sleeves that went around her arms and white stockings with black combat boots. Next to that girl she drew a boy with short black hair and a purple jacket over a black and purple jacket, he had on black cargo pants and black combat boots.

Ruby looked over at the girls drawing and her eyes widened. _Why is she drawing us!?_ She thought scared in her mind. _Wait… That looks like the dream I had last night!_ Her eyes widened even more. This was freaking Ruby out a lot. If the girl drew a graveyard around the group then she would have to talk to this Miki girl. The bell rang before the girl could finish. Ruby looked disappointed. Miki looked over at her and glared. "I would prefer you don't look at my drawings!" She snapped at Ruby. Ruby gave her the death glare. Miki gave her one that matched Ruby's, which was hard to do. Ruby got up and picked up her black one strap studded bag and left the room. She waited for Rubedo in the hallway. "Hey! Uh, what was that about? What was she drawing that was so scary?" Ruby looked down at the ground. "Sh-she drew us… And I had a dream that looked just like her drawing…"

Rubedo looked at her funny. He crossed his arms. "What do you mean?" "She drew you, me, Albedo, Nigredo, Riku, chaos, and another girl and boy all in a graveyard and I had a dream that we were all there…" He gave her another funny look tilting his head. "That's freaky…" Ruby nodded. "We better get to class." Rubedo advised her. She nodded and started to walk away. Her next class was history and Rubedo wasn't in that class so he walked her to her class. She hugged him and walked into her classroom and saw that Miki girl… Again. She happened to sit in Ria's seat. Ruby went to her seat in the back of the room. She sighed and put her head down. She heard someone walk into the room and take a seat next to her. "Hey Canaan." She greeted her realian friend. "Hey Ruby…" He greeted her back but he sounded distraught.

Ruby lifted her head to look at him. Her hair in her way she pulled it behind her ear and looked at him. He was looking ahead at something. She followed his gaze. He was staring at the Miki girl. Her eyes narrowed. "You, like her?" She asked him pausing after you. "No. I have no feelings…" He explained to her the same explanation he had given her when she liked him she looked down. "Sounds like you do…" She told him. "Well I don't… I've told you this before Ruby." Ruby grimaced. "Yeah… I know…" She said her voice quivering. "Oh, Ruby you're still not over me?" He asked her looking at her with an emotionless face. "No, I'm over you… Trust me… I'm over you." He made a face that looked like that wasn't what he wanted to hear. "I mean… I still kinda like you, but I don't like you like I did then." She explained. His pained look went away. He went back to staring at Miki. "Well if you like her then why don't you talk to her?" She asked him. "First, I don't like her. Second, I can't like her! Third, I have talked to her." He retorted.

"Oh, really? When?" She asked surprised. "Last period in the hallway." Ruby rolled her eyes. "Whatever!" She said annoyed and put her head back on the desk. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She barely lifted her head. "What?" She asked tiredly. "My senses tell me you're troubled." She put her head back down. "Well your senses are wrong…" She lied, her voice muffled. His hand left her shoulder. "Whatever, you don't have to tell me, but I'll be here when you do want to tell me." He said with no emotion. "Mmph." Was she said.

As the teacher went on another boring lecture about our past, Ruby tried to sleep. But the noise of the monotone voice of the teacher, the scribbling of pencils, and the giggling and snickering of some stupid boys as they pull off another prank, stopped her from resting. She wanted to scream at them to shut up but she would get in trouble if she did. So instead of sleeping she thought of the fight she had with Albedo. That was actually somewhat fun… Until he dislocated her arm. Then she thought of the good times she had with Albedo. She smiled. Then frowned at the thought of how he treated her now. _It wasn't her fault it didn't work out… Was it? _She sighed. She had forgotten what started their fight. But he hadn't. Her eye started to twitch out of anger. She needed to calm herself before something happened.

Nigredo sat in his seat in science. The teacher had just started to talk about what Earth was made of and what was inside it. He rolled his eyes. _This was stupid! They should learn something they could actually use! Earth is gone! We're never gonna go there again! _He sighed and put his head on his desk.

Someone put a hand on Nigredo's shoulder. "Huh!?" He asked loudly quickly lifting his head. He must have dozed off because when he opened his eyes class was over. He turned around but the person who woke him up was already gone. He picked up his bag and started to walk out of the room. "Nigredo." The teacher called his name. Nigredo stopped in his tracks. "Y-yes sir?" He replied. "I noticed you dozed off during my lecture… Why?" He asked him. "Well sir, I think learning about Earth is stupid. I mean we're never gonna go there again. So why should we learn about it?" The teacher nodded as he listened to Nigredo speak. "Nigredo, I was told to teach you about Earth. If it were my decision we would be learning about Rusoblok or somewhere interesting." Nigredo had an understandable look on his face. "So what do you say you listen to what I have to teach you. Hm?" He asked him. "Y-yes sir." He answered him stuttering. The teacher smiled. "Okay that's all you may leave now." Nigredo nodded then headed out of the classroom.

Albedo sighed as he went to his next class. Math was so dreadful now that Ria was gone. It almost made him cry to go into that classroom. He sat down in his regular seat and stared at the seat next to him. The seat Ria sat in sat there empty and cold. He put his head down on his desk and tears rolled down his face. He cried silently and the teacher looked at him in sympathy. She walked over to him. "Albedo? Are you okay? This is the first time you've cried since the first day Ria died." He didn't look at her. "Y-Yes, I'm fine." He said his voice muffled but the teacher could tell his voice quivered. She didn't pester him anymore she just left him alone and went back to her desk and waited for the rest of the class.

chaos sat down in his seat next to Riku. She looked beautiful. He smiled at her. She smiled back blushing. He chuckled lightly. The teacher stood up after ever person had entered the classroom. Everyone but Ruby. "chaos do you know where Ruby is?" chaos looked at her a little angry. "I don't know, why would I know?!" The teacher looked taken back by his reaction to her simple question. "I don't know, aren't you two dating?" "No, we broke up…" He said angrily. She looked at him like 'that's not my problem, I didn't know don't snap at me.' He sighed and she started on her lecture. chaos didn't pay too much attention; he just stared lovingly at Riku.

Ruby tried to open the door but it was locked so she just knocked and someone opened it. "Well you finally showed up!" Her eyes widened and she screamed and fell back as Ria greeted her. "Ruby! Are you alright!?" The teacher said running to her. Ruby blinked and Ria was gone. She sighed. "Y-yeah, I-I'm f-fine." She told the teacher still shaking. The teacher helped her up and she walked over to her desk. The other kids stared at her in confusion. She bit her bottom lip till it bled. She swallowed hard and layed her head on her desk. She had to decide whether to tell Albedo she saw his dead girlfriend or not. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to her right. "Well hi!" Ria greeted her. "AAAH!!!" Ruby screamed and her desk toppled over to her left as she tried to get away from Ria.

She blinked again and instead of Ria she saw Nigredo. She didn't move her face slowly went from scared to embarrassed. She got up quickly and set her desk up right. She sat down and put her head back down. Before she did she caught a glimpse of Nigredo's face. He looked at her scared and strangely. "I, uh." Sh started but then stopped. "Go on." Nigredo pressed her. She looked around at everyone else. They were staring at her with confused, worried, and scared faces. "I-I thought I saw… Never mind, I'll tell you after class." She told him. "Alright kids look up here! We have a lot to go over today." She looked at Ruby. "Ruby do you need to go to the nurse or the counselor?" She asked her sympathetically. "N-no m'am." She told her laying her head back down on her desk.

Nigredo wouldn't quit staring at her worried throughout the whole class period. Once the bell rang, Ruby tried to sneak past him but he stopped her before she left the class. "Tell me what happened." He ordered her calmly. She opened her mouth to say something but the teacher looked at them both, she quickly looked down at some papers on her desk but Ruby knew she was listening. She put her mouth up to Nigredo's ear. "Meet me in my room tonight and I will tell you what happened." She whispered to him. She pulled away and he had a light blush on his face. She shook her head and walked away.

Rubedo sighed. Sixth period. _Another class without Ruby. _He thought sadly. He dreaded this class, it was always too long. This day it passed by rather quickly. "Alright pull out your books and turn to page 540." The teacher told them. Rubedo slowly pulled his book from his bag. He slowly turned to the page that the old hag barked them to turn to. "Do all problems on the page. It's due by the end of class." She told them then looked back to her work. _What!? Is that woman crazy!? Doesn't she know most of us can't do all this in 45 minutes!? _Rubedo protested in his mind. He shook his head and began on the first of 50 problems.

Once he had finished he checked his watch. 20 minutes left till class is over. _Hm… I guess I underestimated myself…_ He thought to himself. He picked up his paper and walked over to the in box and slid the paper in the container. He walked back over to his desk and sat down. He leaned his face on one hand and laid that elbow on the desk while he tapped his desk loudly. The teacher looked up at him and gave him the stink eye. His eyes widened and he mouthed the word 'Sorry' and stopped tapping and laid his head on the desk. He checked his watch again. He groaned quietly. 18 minutes left of class. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Rubedo awoke to the bell ringing in his ears. He lifted his head and put his math book in his bag then put his bag over his shoulder and left the room. He walked to his next class excited. His last class was always his favorite. It was advanced English. The reason why he liked it was because the whole gang was there! Except for Allen of course. Once he entered the room there was a crowd of people in the middle of the room. "Hey! What's going on?" Rubedo asked Albedo. Albedo turned around. "It's Ruby... She just got up and fell backwards screaming and as she fell she hit her head on the teacher's desk."

Rubedo's eyes widened in horror. He pushed through the crowd and got to Ruby. She was unconscious, but her head wasn't bleeding. He grabbed her shoulders and lightly shook her. "Ruby? Ruby are you okay?" He asked her worried trying to wake her up.

**In Ruby's mind:**

Ruby examined her surroundings. She was in a foggy graveyard. She walked around. "Hello Ruby." She heard a familiar voice. "R-Ria?" Ruby asked the voice. "Yes Ruby, it's me, Ria." It said to her. She turned around. She saw her. She looked exactly like she did when she died but she had black angel wings. "Wh-what are you doing in my mind? And why do you have angel wings?" She questioned the figure. Ria smiled evilly. "I have come here to warn you, and I am an angel… Well a dark angel!" "Warn me? About what?" "Watch out for that Miki girl, she is going to kill everyone if you don't stop her." She had a serious face on. "I knew it! I knew there was something fishy about her!" "But, there is another danger. The U-DO contamination on Albedo is spreading. He is likely to try to kill you, Rubedo, and Nigredo." She said looking the other way. "Wait! How do you know this?! How do I know I can trust you?" Ruby questioned her remembering the night of the party when Ria gave her tons of alcohol.

"Just trust me! Okay?" She snapped at her. She quickly turned her head to Ruby to glare at her. Ruby stared at her. "Fine… Just let me wake up… This place is cold." Ruby complained. Ria rolled her eyes and everything around Ruby started to darken. Finally the darkness consumed her and she opened her eyes to see Rubedo. "Oh thank God!" He said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up to his chest and holding her there. "Rubedo…" She started to protest, her voice muffled. He got the drift and let go. She smiled at him and stood up. "Okay well, let's get back to class." The teacher told them. They all sat down and class continued as usual.

**That night:**

Nigredo snuck over to Ruby's room. _Good thing shes alone tonight…_ He thought. _Oh crap… I might not be able to control myself… _He thought again. _This is bad…_ He thought to himself stopping. _But I want to know what happened! _He urged himself forward. He knocked on the door and Ruby swiftly and quickly pulled him inside. "Whoa!" He yelled. She covered his mouth. Their bodies were very close. There was barely any space between them. He blushed heavily. She uncovered his mouth and moved away from him and sat down on her bed. She bit her bottom lip and stayed silent.

"Ruby… Whats happening to you?" He asked her sitting down on the bed next to her. "I-I saw Ria… When the door opened, when I looked at you, when I sat down in English. I saw her when I was unconscious. She gave me two warnings. One that Miki was trying to kill us all, and the other was that Albedo's contamination was spreading and he might kill me, you, or Rubedo." "Oh… That's not good." He put a hand on her forehead. It wasn't too warm. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" He asked her. She pushed his hand away angrily. "Yes I'm fine!" She snapped at him.

"Sorry, I just find it unlikely that you saw Ria." "Well then find it likely because it happened!" She told him frustrated. She looked at the ground. He slid two fingers under her chin and made her look at him. She tried to look away. "Don't touch me!" She snapped at him. "Why?" He asked her confused. "Because you think I'm crazy!" She explained to him. "Oh Ruby, no, no, no. I don't think you're crazy!" Tears rolled down her face. He wiped them away. "I can see it on your face!" She told him. "Ruby, I don't think you're crazy! I think you have seen so much grief that the trauma made you delusional." She looked at him. "M-Maybe your right." His face got closer to hers. "Ruby, I'm sure I'm right." Their lips lightly touched.

They kissed like they did on the day Ruby almost fell out of the cherry blossom tree. Once it had gotten really intense Ruby pulled away. "I can't do this…" "Do what?" Nigredo asked kissing her neck. She pulled away from him and got up backing away. "This! What we are doing now! I can't do it! I have a commitment to Rubedo!" She protested. Nigredo got up and walked towards her. He backed her into the wall. "Forget Rubedo!" He told her consumed by his hormones. "I-I can-" She started but was cut off by him kissing her again.

She tried to push him away. "Ni-Nigredo, p-please don't…" She begged him. He looked down and backed away from her. "I-I'm s-sorry." He said running out of the room. She sighed. She knew Nigredo had liked her, but she didn't know he still liked her or else she wouldn't have invited him to her room.

Nigredo sat on his bed crying. He cried silently. "Ru-Ruby please forgive me…" He begged her. He heard the door open and figured it was one of his brothers so he quickly wiped his tears away. He sat up and saw Yukai. "Yu-Yukai? Wh-what are you doing in here?" "I came to see you…" She told him blushing. "I-I, like you… I've liked you since the party. And I was just waiting for the right time to tell you…" His eyes widened. "Uh." Was all he could say. She bit her bottom lip. "Is this the wrong time?" She asked him. "Because I can always come another time…" She told him starting to walk out of the room. He grabbed her hand to stop her. "Wait… Now is the most perfect time you could ever tell me something like that." He said smirking. She smiled and slowly sat down on his legs. She straddled him and pulled her hips to his.

Rubedo made his way to Ruby's room. He knocked on the door. She flung it open and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I-" She started but stopped when she realized who it was and just snuggled her head into his shoulder. He slowly put his arms around her waist. "Uh, are you okay?" He asked her awkwardly. "I'm fine! Really!" She lied to him. She let go of him and went into her room and left the door open for him to come inside. She turned around and beckoned to him. "Come on!" He looked around. The hallways where empty. He walked in and shut the door behind him.

She looked at him seductively. Ruby sat down on her bed. Rubedo hesitated before he sat down with her. He was sort of scared to do this again. Ruby smiled and scooted closer to him. She pressed her lips against his. It got intense very quickly. Rubedo quickly pulled away. "Look Ruby I can't do this…" He said his lips very close to her's. "What are you talking about? Don't you want this?" She asked kissing him again. It got intense once more. He pulled away again. "I want it, but… I'm scared." She smiled and looked at him weirdly. "Why would you be scared?" She asked him reaching over his shoulder with one hand and gently pushing him down.

"I don't know… I just am…" He said before kissing her again. He wanted to rip her clothes off. _I-I can't! I can't do it! _He thought to himself. He rolled on top of her and quickly got off of her. "I'm sorry Ruby… I don't know what I'd do to you…" He told her and ran out of the room. She layed there dumbstruck. "What just happened?" Ruby asked herself.

Riku sighed as she sat in the arms of the boy she loved. They were on chaos's bed and he was kissing her neck. He found her soft spot and sucked on it. She gave out a moan. He smiled on her neck and made a trail with his tongue from her neck to her lips. Their kiss got rather intense. With one of his hands he started to rub her clit through her pants. Her eyes widened and she pulled away from him. "chaos! What are you doing?!" She scolded him. He sighed. "Riku, we've been dating for 4 months now! Can't we have a little fun?" Riku looked down. "Aren't we having fun doing what we are doing?" She asked him unsure. "Yes but we could have more fun…" He explained to her starting to unbutton her pants. "I-I don't know…" She said unsure, her voice quivering.

He reached into her pants and rubbed her clit through her panties. Her eyes widened more, her glasses began to fog and her blush darkened even more. She quietly moaned. He smirked. "See how much fun this is?" He told her. He reached into her panties and slipped a finger inside of her. "Ah!" She moaned in surprise. He pumped his finger in and out of her. She moaned a little louder as he went faster. He slipped a second finger in her. Her stomach felt like someone was grabbing it. Her blush got even darker. She moaned once more even louder.

"L-Lets s-sto-stop… Pl-please." She begged him. He frowned and took his fingers away. "Oh but that's not fair! You didn't get to have any fun!" She frowned.

**The next day:**

Yukai woke up in Nigredo's arms. She had her head on his chest… His naked chest. _Oh God!_ Yukai thought to herself scared. She quickly got up and looked for her clothes. She woke Nigredo by accident. He looked at her through tired eyes as she searched for her clothes. "What happened?" He asked her tiredly. "We had sex…" She explained to him. His eyes widened instantly.

Ruby slowly and sadly got out of her bed and went to go take a shower. She heard the door open and close. She sighed wishing it was Rubedo. She heard the bathroom door open. _What the? Who is that?_ Ruby thought to herself. Shortly after the curtains opened and a naked Rubedo slammed Ruby against the wall trapping her. Her eyes widened. He smirked. He stuck two fingers in her and pumped them as fast as he could. She moaned loudly. She moved her hand to his chest and trailed it down and jacked him off. He moaned for her. He was about to burst he needed to be inside her. She sat down on her knees and made his hand leave her. She placed her mouth around his dick and started to suck him.

"AH!" He moaned loudly. Once she was done teasing him she went back up to eye to eye level and kissed his mouth the kiss was very intense. He was pounding. He wanted to do one more thing before he went inside her. He sat down on his knees and licked her clit. Each lick he went deeper in her. She moaned his name. Finally he laid her down in the shower/tub and squeezed inside her.

**In first period:**

Ruby sat down in her desk next to Rubedo. She smiled at him. Riku walked in looking disturbed. "Riku are you okay?" Ruby asked getting up to put an arm around her. "Y-Yeah I'm fine!" She said giving her a fake smile. A girl with Brown bangs and long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes walked into the classroom. She had on a black corset under a green top that had sleeves that went around the shoulder and a black miniskirt with knee high black boots and holding a folder, she sat down in a desk in the back.

"Who is that?" Ruby asked Riku. "I don't know she must be new!" Just then another boy walked in. He had black short hair that covered one blue eye and had on a light purple jacket over a purple and black striped sweater with black cargo pants and dark purple shoes. He had painted black nails with purple and black striped gloves that exposed the fingers. He held a black folder and nothing else and walked over and sat next to the girl. They murmured with each other. The girl occasionally looked at Rubedo and the boy occasionally looked at Ruby.

As the teacher walked in she carried some papers. "Okay class we have two new students in this school. Miyuki, Miyuki where are you?" She asked then Miyuki raised her hand. "Okay, and Drako. Where's, oh there he is!" She said pointing at the boy. Ruby looked back at him, she stared at him. He stared back. She felt like there was something about him, so intriguing that she had to know everything about him. Rubedo looked at her strangely, jealousy building inside him.

After class Ruby walked over to him. "H-Hi, my names Ruby." He smirked at her. "Drako, nice to meet you, Ruby." He said taking her hand and kissing it. She blushed. Rubedo quickly walked over to her. "Uh, hi, I don't know who you are, but you better stop kissing my girlfriend!" Ruby had a look of embarrassment on her face. "Uh this is Rubedo." She noticed that Drako was glaring at him. Then he smirked. She bored into his thoughts. _Not once I get a hold of her. _He thought evilly. She blushed. This guy really liked her. She didn't mind, he was hot!

Miyuki quickly walked over to Ruby and the other boy. "Hi I'm Miyuki, I'm Drako's sister." "Hi, nice to meet you. This is my boyfriend Rubedo." Ruby greeted her smiling. "Well we better get to class." Miyuki advised them. "What class do you have next?" Ruby questioned them. "Choir." Drako quickly answered her question. "Same here!" Ruby said happily. They all picked up their bags and left Rubedo, they left just chatting away. He stared at the doorway in grief. He felt as if he was losing Ruby.

Ruby sat down in the middle of Drako and Miyuki. She had learned much about them. Like Miyuki can enter peoples mind and listen to their thoughts. Drako can start fires with his mind and has a power much like Ruby's. That they both live on Second Miltia but lived half way across the planet. Both their parents are dead. Miyuki has dreams of the future and then draws them. And Drako has dreams of people they will meet then draws them. "Hold on a second!" He said digging through his folder. He pulled out a life like picture of Ruby. Her eyes widened. "Wow that looks, amazing!" She complimented his drawing. He smiled at her. She smiled back. They both turned away blushing. Miyuki smiled. "Aw! You two are adorable!" She said smiling. It was obvious that Miyuki wanted those two to be together. But Ruby couldn't because she loved Rubedo. "Uh, I'll be right back…" She said biting her bottom lip she walked over to the teacher and said something then left the room. Drako sighed. He liked her a lot. _I'll just have to get rid of that Rubedo kid, won't I? Drako! Don't! If you ruin another relationship just because you want to have sex with the girl I'll have to hurt you again! No that's not what I want from this one! I like her! _Miyuki sighed.

Rubedo felt abandoned in his next class. He knew that eventually he would most likely lose Ruby to that Drako kid. He sighed. He would just have to make Ruby love him more than she could ever love him. He finished the assigned work just when the bell rang which was much later than he usually gets it done.

The teacher stopped him as he left the class. "Rubedo?" He called him. "Yes sir?" Rubedo asked turning to face the teacher. "Is there something wrong?" "Sorta… You see I think Ruby likes

the new boy and I'm afraid I'll lose her to him." "Oh, I see. Well I think a girl or a boy shouldn't

commit themselves to one person so early, but it's your descion I guess." "That doesn't help my problem…" He explained to him. The teacher sighed. "Son, girls will come and go." He told him trying to calm him down. "Well I don't want this girl to go! I really like this girl…" The teacher sighed again. He took his glasses off and layed them down on his desk. "I'm sorry son, but I don't know what to do to help you…" "Well, you could make Drako leave." The teacher chuckled. "I don't have the power to do that." "Oh, well then that makes all hope gone." Rubedo said sighing in disappointment. "Rubedo, the only thing I can tell you to do is to try to make her like you more, and if that doesn't work then just let her go." Rubedo didn't like what the teacher was telling him but he was right.

Ruby sighed as she walked to her next class alone. When she got to the gym she saw Riku talking to chaos, Nigredo sitting on the bleachers talking to Yukai while they held hands and Drako on the very top bleacher sitting alone. She walked over to him. She sat down next to him and he smiled. "Why hello, Ma Belle Peche." Her eyes opened wide. Was she hearing things now? "W-what did you just call me?" He looked at her confused. "Ma Belle Peche… Is that okay?" "Wh-why did you call me that?" "B-because of your skin… It looks soft like a peach…" She calmed down a little. "Oh, heh sorry! It's just, one of my ex-boyfriends used to call me that…" "Oh, I'm sorry, I won't call you that anymore." He said smiling. "Thanks." She said smiling back.

Albedo walked into the gym to see Ruby talking to someone he had never seen before. He climbed the put away bleachers and made his way towards them. "Hey Ruby who's this?" He greeted then asked her. "Oh Hey Albedo, this is Drako! He's new." Drako nodded at Albedo. Albedo waved at him then sat down next to Ruby.

"Well, I'm not that good at singing…" Yukai said to Nigredo after he had complimented her. "Yes you are, you have the most beautiful voice in the world!" He told her. She blushed and looked down. "Thanks." She wasn't used to soo many compliments. She looked over at Ruby and the boy she was with. _Oh my goodness! Now he is a hottie! _She thought. She suddenly felt jealous that he was talking to Ruby and not her. Then she remembered that Ruby was her friend and she had Nigredo.

"I didn't enjoy it! I mean it felt good, but… It also felt wrong!" Riku told chaos. chaos sighed. "If you didn't like it then why didn't you tell me to stop!?" "I was scared to chaos!" He looked at her confused. "Why would you be scared?" Riku looked down. "Because I thought you wouldn't love me if I told you to stop…" chaos looked at her surprised. "Riku! I could never not love you!" He told her embracing her.

"So guys, whats up?" Albedo asked Drako and Ruby. "Oh nothing really, actually Drako and I were just talking about you!" Drako frowned. "Oh really? What were you talking about?" Before Ruby could say anything the coach called Albedo over.

Albedo got up and walked over to the coach. Ruby looked at the two funny. Then sighed and turned back to a smirking Drako. She looked at him curiously. "What are smirking at?" She asked him laughing. "Oh nothing… Just that, you're just so… Sexy." Ruby's eyes widened. "Uhm, thanks?" She said a little shocked but still smiling. "I'm sorry if that came off a little wrong, but it's the truth, I can't keep my eyes off you." He said to her his smirk growing. She blushed heavily. "Th-thanks. You're pretty cute yourself!" He smiled at her showing his white teeth. His canine teeth were much longer and pointed. "Did you get your teeth capped?" "No it's natural!" He said smiling wider. Ruby thought she might fall in love with this boy. "Want to spar?" She asked him smirking.

His eyes widened and his smile dissipated. "I-I don't think we should…" "Aw why not?" "I might lose control…" He said to her looking down. He bit his thumb. "Well we don't have to if you don't want to…" She said as he broke skin and blood came out. She smirked and grabbed his hand and stuck his thumb in her mouth. She sucked the blood out of the wound. He stared at her awestruck. He swallowed hard and his breathing got heavy. He wanted to kiss her.

She took his thumb out of her mouth when the bell rang. He quickly picked up his bag and jumped off the bleachers then ran out of the gym. Ruby looked down then wondered, _what the hell am I thinking! I'm with Rubedo! Not Drako!... But I would like to be with Drako… _She thought. It was hard to say but, she liked Drako more than Rubedo… Did she? Did she really like him more? Or was it because of his looks? She sighed and picked up her stuff and headed to the cafeteria.

Once Ruby was in the cafeteria she got her tray and saw Miyuki and Drako sitting at a table alone. "Hey guys! You can come sit with us if you want! We have room!" She offered smiling at them. "Sure!" Miyuki said looking at Drako. He didn't look at Ruby. Ruby looked at him disappointed. Miyuki stood up with her tray and walked over to Ruby. Drako finally looked at her and blushed but got up and followed them. Miyuki sat on the other side of the table in front of Ruby and Drako sat next to Ruby. Once everyone got in, there was defiantly enough room for everyone.

"Okay guys this is Drako," She said bumping him with her shoulder. "And this is Miyuki!" She said pointing at Miyuki. Everyone nodded or said hi to them. Rubedo kept shooting looks at Ruby and Drako. But he never caught Drako looking at Ruby. _Something must have happened… Yes defiantly something… _Rubedo's eyes widened. _Who the hell is in my mind!? Tee Hee! This is Miyuki! _Miyuki smiled widely. "So Miyuki, where did you and Drako come from?" Shion asked Miyuki. "Oh we first lived on Miltia with our parents when we were younger, then…" She paused. "And well we came to Second Miltia and we have been here ever since." She explained smiling. "Oh, I lived on Miltia with my brother Jin!" Miyuki smiled at her. "I know, we lived not two blocks from where you guys were." Shion's eyes widened. "Oh, wow!"

After lunch Ruby headed to her room to rest for a little bit. She shut the door and walked into the bathroom. When she came out, she looked behind her to shut the door. When she did she was shoved up against the door.

"Ah!" She yelled in surprise. A hand went over her mouth. Drako had a hold of her. "Mrako!" She yelled her voice muffled by his hand. His body was pressed up against hers. She blushed heavily. He replaced his hand with his lips. He roughly kissed her. His tongue played with hers. His mouth left hers and he began to lick her neck. "Drako, what are you doING!?" She asked him moaning at the end. He hit her soft spot and was sucking and biting at it. Her breathing was heavy and her face was hot.

He smirked and kissed her again. He broke the kiss just before it got intense, making her want more. "When you sucked on my thumb, I decided I had to have you as mine." He said to her kissing her once more. "I can't…" Ruby told him just standing there. He grimaced. "Why?" He hissed. "I, have a commitment, to Rubedo!" She said moaning when she said his name. Drako started to rub her clit through her pants. "Why do you like him?" He asked her. She blinked. She had to think to remember why she liked him.

Then she knew why, it was the Drako made her feel. "Because he's smart funny and cute, and strong, and he makes me laugh, and he makes me smile…" She told him trailing off. He gave her a look of boredom. "I can make you feel things you could never feel with him." He said smiling evilly. She blushed very heavily. "I-I'm sorry I can't…" His eye twitched. Suddenly light filled the dim room.

Rubedo stared at the two. He glared at Drako, who happened to be feeling Ruby up and had her pressed against the bathroom door. "Rubedo!" Ruby yelled his name happily. Drako's eye twitched once more. Rubedo charged at him. As quick as lighting Drako had a foot on Rubedo's back with Rubedo on the floor and he had a hold of his arms. He smirked evilly. "Don't think you can take me on so easily." He said simply. Ruby finally grasped hold of what happened. "Drako! Stop!" He turned to look at her angrily.

"He charged at me first!" Rubedo's face was red, and his blood boiling, with his heart pounding. He tried to squirm free of Drako's hold. Drako just pushed harder on Rubedo's back and pulled more on his arms. Rubedo screamed in pain. "Stop it, you're going to break his arms!" _Good! _Drako thought, but just let go of Rubedo. He shot Rubedo a glance but blew Ruby a kiss. She blushed.

"Y-You like him, don't you?" Rubedo questioned Ruby after Drako left. "I-I might…" Rubedo looked down. "Then go for it…" Ruby's eyes widened. "What?" "If you like him, then go for it, he's probably a better guy than me…" Ruby walked over to him and pulled him into an embrace on the floor. "I love you, I'm not gonna," "Look I can see it on your face you want him more, now go get him!" Rubedo told her interrupting her. "Is that what you wish?" She asked him. "A wise person once told me that, if you love something then you set it free…" Ruby sighed. "You don't have to," "Look, I know you want this, so just go!" Ruby looked at him hurt. She stood and left him to find Drako.

"I love you Rubedo, thanks…" _I think… _Ruby said to him before leaving. She walked out of the room and looked both ways down the hallway and Drako was right beside the door on the right. In a matter of seconds he had her pinned on the wall and was fiercely kissing her. "How did I ever get to meet a girl like you?" He said after breaking the kiss. "I don't know but, I glad we met." She whispered smiling.

**4****th**** period:**

During advanced science, which Ruby had with Drako also, they had to learn about Earth again! But at least they have new tables! Ruby sat in the back with Drako at her table. As Miki entered the room she took one look at Drako and dropped her stuff and got in a defensive pose. "Impure! Demon!" She yelled at him. Drako looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked her. Her stance dropped. "Uh… This is embarrassing." She said blushing. She picked up her stuff and sat down somewhere. As the teacher walked in he had a piece of paper. "Okay kids!" Ruby didn't listen to him till he said her name and pointed to a desk in the middle. She got up and picked up her bag and started to move. Drako was pouting and held onto her hand then let go when she was out of reach. "Okay, Miki you're sitting next to Ruby." Ruby groaned and put her head down as Miki sat next to her.

"Okay and Drako, stay where you are, and Rubedo will sit next to you." Drako rolled his eyes. Rubedo frowned as he sat next to Drako. Drako sighed. "Okay kids let's get to work!" The teacher said to them. Ruby didn't listen any farther she just fell asleep.

Ruby woke up when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Come on love, class is over." She heard Drako's voice urge her awake. She picked her head up and picked her bag up and walked with Drako to History. She sat down next to Canaan who was again, staring at Miki. Drako sat on the other side of her. "Hey Miki!" Ruby called to her. She turned around and Ruby pointed at Canaan.

His eyes widened. "Yes Canaan?" She asked him. "I uh, I was wanting to know if you are going to the dance tomorrow?" She thought for a moment. "Uh, yeah I guess." "Want to go with me?" He asked her twiddling his thumbs. "Sure!" She said smiling. She turned back around and Canaan bit his bottom lip. "Oh so realian's can feel!" Ruby teased him. "Shut up Ruby." Was all he said. Ruby giggled.

**That night:**

Miki slowly crept up to the window. She opened it. It was the room Ruby, Yukai, and Riku resided in. She took out her syringe. Yukai dropped from the ceiling onto Miki, taking her by surprise.

She landed on Miki's back, and had her on the ground. She pulled at Miki's hair. Miki quietly screamed in pain as to not wake the others. "Leave now!" Yukai ordered Miki angrily. "I-I can't, I have to do my job!" Miki told her. "You will not be working for a very long time!" Yukai told her grabbing Miki's syringe and holding it to Miki's arm. "Please have mercy!" Miki begged her tears coming out her eyes. "I will let you live but, if you ever come back I will kill you!" Yukai threatened her. She got off her and Miki quickly slipped out of the window.

**Next morning:**

Ruby awoke as the police led Yukai out of the room.

**Miko: Okay if you don't think this chapter is long I'm gonna have to hurt someone because on Word this is like flipping 16 pages long… Anyway… I'm not going to add anymore sex… After Drako and Ruby, but only because they're sex scene is hot!**

**Ruby:…. I feel bad…**

**Rubedo: …. This is the worst chapter so far!**

**Miko: only because you break up with Ruby!**

**Yukai: Why am I going to jail!? **

**Miko: You'll find out in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

Diary of a U.R.T.V. Chapter 17. The fall of a Titan

A Xenosaga fan fic

Ruby awoke as the police led Yukai out of the room.

Ruby stepped out of her bed and ran to them. "What are you doing!?" She questioned the police. "This is the girl who has been spreading the virus!" "I'm innocent! I swear!" Yukai protested trying to get free of the policeman's grasp. "Yeah right! Then why was there a syringe in your bag?" He questioned her. "Do fingerprints on it! There are two pairs of fingerprints on it!" She protested. "Yeah whatever!" They said to her as she left the building.

**Lunch that day: **

Ruby sat at her table next to Drako. She stared down at the table. "I can't believe Yukai is gone…" She said solemnly. The others nodded. "I didn't know Yukai that much but it sounds like she was a really cool person." Miyuki said trying to feel everyones sadness. "Yeah she was really cool." Nigredo said sadly.

Ruby sighed and picked up her bag and left the cafeteria. "I'll see you guys later…" She said to them before she left. As she opened the door to her room she felt as if she were being followed. She turned around and Drako embraced her into a hug. She buried her face into his chest as tears went down her face.

He held her there till she could cry no more. "Thanks Drako." "Anytime, Ruby." He said to her lovingly. She went over to sit on her bed and he followed her. She layed down on the bed and he snuggled up to her. Her back was facing him so he put an arm around her waist. The only light in the room was the light that spilled in from the open door. She sighed.

Rubedo thought about going up to Ruby's room to check on her and Drako, then voted it out. He sighed and just tried to start a conversation with the others. "Hey, Nigredo, do you have the study guide for next periods test?" He thought for a minute. "Uh, let me check." He started to dig through his bag. Rubedo took a glance at Miyuki and she was staring intently at him. He looked away then back at her.

She still stared dreamily at him. He sighed and looked over at Nigredo when he finally came up with a piece of paper. "Thanks Nigredo." Rubedo said sighing. He noticed that Allen and Shion were not sitting next to each other today. In fact Allen wasn't even sitting at this table. "Hey Shion where's Allen?" "Oh we broke up!"

His eyes widened. "What! Why?!" Rubedo asked her surprised. "Oh, he's just too insecure!" Rubedo looked at her like 'you are a bitch!' Then shook his head and sighed. Soon the bell rang for lunch to be over and he picked up his bag and walked to advanced science with Nigredo. When he entered the room, Drako and Ruby where still not there. _Okay now I'm really getting scared! _Rubedo thought to himself. He noticed that Miyuki was still staring at him. _What the hell! Does she like me or something? _He thought frustrated. _Whatever it doesn't matter, I don't like her that much and plus, I'm not over Ruby yet… Well, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't like her… _He thought truthfully. He sighed and sat down in his seat. He put his head down on his desk and waited for Drako to return so he could ask him how Ruby is.

Drako bit his lip. It took all his might to not just take Ruby here and now. "I think we should get to class." He said coughing a little. "… Okay…" Ruby said, her voice still quivering. "Hey after school I'll take you somewhere special." He told her trying to sooth her. "Really? Where?" She asked him turning to him a little excited; it would be their first date. He took a deep breath. "Somewhere I think is rather… Romantic" He said pausing before stretching out the word 'Romantic'. She smiled at him. "Okay." She said getting up.

Once Ruby and Drako got into the classroom, they took their seats and Ruby layed her head down on her desk. Before she put her head down she looked at Miki. She looked frightened. Ruby lifted her head again. She thought for a moment then wrote her a note. Ruby slid it to Miki. Miki slowly looked down at it and slowly opened it, then slowly wrote something in it and handed it back to Ruby. _Ruby: Are you okay? Miki: No, I'm not fine… Ruby: What's wrong? Miki: I'm the one who got Yukai arrested… _Ruby's eyes widened. _Ruby: What do you mean? _Miki didn't write back instead just took the note and stuffed it in her bag. _Ria was right! _Ruby thought in her head. _Oh my gosh! I have to warn the others! _Ruby thought scared.

Once it was last period Ruby huddled her group together. "Okay, that Miki girl, she is the reason Yukai is in prison!" "What!?" Canaan yelled a little too loud. "SHHH!!" Ruby scolded him. "That's impossible!" He told her. "It is possible! Miki told me herself!" "Oh yeah when!?" "4th period, in a note!" "Where is the note?" "I-I don't have it… She took it..." "Riiiight!" "I'm serious!" "Whatever Ruby! You're just jealous because I like her and not you!" Ruby's eyes widened in rage. "Take that back!!!" She yelled way too loudly. "No! I won't take it back!" Canaan yelled just as loud. "Take it back now!" She yelled at him a little louder. "No! I will never take that back!" Ruby had a look on her face that looked the way it did on the day she and Albedo fought. She started to tackle Canaan to the ground but was stopped by Drako.

"Ruby, calm down." He told her soothingly. She took a couple deep breaths and shortly calmed down. "Okay, I'm calm…" She told Drako. He let go of her and sat down. All that rage suddenly going away isn't good for the body. Canaan thought about egging Ruby on but then thought, could he really take her? If Albedo couldn't take her, then who could? Ruby stood up and was fine again.

Rubedo gawked at what Drako had done. Normally it takes 5 people to calm her down. With Drako it only took one person! That's amazing! He sighed. _Maybe Drako is the better guy… _Rubedo thought sadly. He sighed as the bell rang for class to end. He picked up his stuff and went to his dorm room.

Ruby had told Drako to wait so she could put on something formidable. She came out with a white shirt that stopped at the top of her curves that went over a black and white striped long sleeve sweater, and black short shorts with a white belt, and thigh high socks and black Goth boots. Drako smirked at her. "What? Do I not look good?" She asked him starting to go to the mirror in her bathroom. He grabbed her arm and stopped her. "You look great!" He assured her.

They had walked for what Ruby thought was miles before finally they stopped in front of doors to a gate. "Drako, where are we?" Ruby asked him a little scared. "Why you're not scared are you?" He asked her starting to climb the gate. She pouted at him and stamped her foot on the ground. "No!" She said. She was a little taken back at how childish that was. She bit her bottom lip and looked down. He laughed and jumped onto the ground on the other side. He opened the gate and let her through. They walked down a path for quite some time till Ruby finally found out where they were. In the Second Miltia Graveyard.

Ruby never liked graveyards. In fact she hated them. They reminded her of home. But if Drako thought it was romantic then she would have to. What scared her most was the fact that they were in a graveyard, in the middle of the night, and they were alone. Ruby could tell that Drako knew she was scared. So he walked a little closer to her. They stopped in front of a tombstone. Drako looked down at it and he pulled Ruby close to him so she could see. The name that the tombstone read freaked Ruby out. Drako Tenshi.

Ruby's eyes widened. She bent down to look at it her mouth open wide. The tombstone read that he died when he was little. "Drako, what does this mean!?" When he didn't answer she looked around. "Drako!?" She called out. She got up and shouted his name once more. "Drako!?" She called his name. It was like he vanished in thin air. Her breathing got heavy and her heart began to race. "Dr-Drako!" She called once more. Hands went around her legs. She looked down and rotted hands were pulling her down into the ground. "AAAHH!!!" She screamed trying to get free. They had already pulled her down to her waist. "HELP!" She called out to anyone. No one was here. No one could help her. She was doomed. Finally they had pulled her fully into the ground. Dirt filled her eyes and mouth. She couldn't breathe. She would suffocate down here, and no one would know she was there. She tried to scream but nothing came out. Finally everything went dark.

Ruby woke up on her bed. Her breathing was way too fast. She looked around and she was just in her room. She took some deep breathes and was able to calm down. She heard a knock on her door and got up to go get it. She opened the door and it was Drako. "Are you okay?" He asked her. "Ye-Yeah I'm fine…" She told him her breath a little uneasy. "Okay… Well are you ready to go?" Ruby looked at him funny. "Go? Go where?" Drako laughed a little. "To the romantic place!" Her eyes widened. _That dream… Was it a vision? _She asked herself. "Uh, yeah let me just, get ready." She told him. He smirked and sighed.

Ruby got ready and dressed the same way she had in the dream. When she opened the door Drako looked at her the same way he had in the dream. "Don't look at me like that…" She told him her heart beginning to race. He looked at her funny. "Okay…"

They finally made it to the graveyard. Ruby took a deep breath. Drako climbed the gate and opened it for her. Her feet would not move. Drako looked at her. "Are you coming?" He asked her. "Yeah…" She told him forcing herself to go in. "There's something I want to show you…" He told her and they walked through the graveyard till they came to a Grave site that looked like it led underground. Drako walked in it and he disappeared in the darkness. His head popped out just a few seconds later. "Are you coming?" Ruby gulped. "Uh, sure!" She said smiling. She took his hand and he led her deeper into the tunnel. Finally there was light. A dim light but light. As the walls stopped clamping on them it opened into a room.

The room was empty except for a mirror in the middle of the room. The mirror had what looked like souls in it. "Dr-Drako… What is this?" Ruby asked holding onto Drako's arm. "This, my love is my home!" He said laughing evilly. Ruby let go of him and backed away. "Dr-Drako, I'm getting scared!" She told him her voice quivering. He turned and looked at her. "Oh, love there's no reason to be scared!" He told her and pushed her towards the mirror. She bit her bottom lip and tried to resist. "Love, this mirror, contains the souls of living people!" Her eyes widened. "What!?" He laughed again. "Well, I steal the souls of people at night! Then, they are under my control! They do what I want them to do! Go ahead take a good look at my collection, you might find some you recognize!" Ruby looked harder into the mirror. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Canaan! And Shion, and…. Is, that…" She looked closer at the soul in the mirror. It looked like Rubedo. But it wasn't… Was it? "Rubedo?" Her chest tightened. "Drako, what have you done to Rubedo!?" "Oh, love I know you still love him so I only took half of his soul. Remember when I had him in that hold? That's when I took it. I made him break up with you so I could be with you… Clever yes? Ah, but I knew you loved him so I didn't take it all." Ruby felt like crying. "Drako! You, you monster!" She screamed. He glared. "I thought you would enjoy this!" He hissed at her. "You stole the souls of my friends! How could you!? What are you, some sort of...? Demon?!" She asked him looking away from the mirror and turning to look at him. He smiled at her evilly. "Bingo! You hit me right on my love!"

Her eyes widened. She had to get away from him. She had to get as far away from him as possible. She ran past him and out of the tunnel. She ran to the gates only to be stopped by him. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave!" "Does Miyuki know about this?!" He smirked. "No, she has no recolation." Ruby ran past him again and made it to the school. She ran to Rubedo's dorm room and was suddenly thrown through the wall making a whole her size in the wall. She landed on the floor with a loud thud! Nigredo, Albedo, and Rubedo sat up from their beds to see what was going on. Ruby stood up she had a horrified look on her face. "Ruby are you okay?" Rubedo asked her. "What happened?" Asked Nigredo. Drako walked into the room and picked her up by the neck. A red aurora went around them. Drako had on an evil face. "Ruby!" Rubedo yelled getting up and almost hitting Drako before he hit himself. "AH!" He yelled after he had busted his nose. Nigredo got up and tried to pry Ruby free from Drako. Drako just kicked him away. Ruby's eyes were completely white.

Albedo tackled Drako from behind making him drop Ruby. Ruby's eyes went back to normal and layed on the floor in shock. Rubedo went after Drako again after Drako had flung Albedo off of him. Before Rubedo tackled Drako he disappeared. Rubedo flopped to the ground. Albedo and Nigredo went over to Ruby. "Are you okay Ruby?" "What did he do to you Ruby?" Nigredo asked her shaking her to get her out of the shock. She shook her head and her breathing got really heavy. Her body started to shake. "I-is he gone?" She asked them. "Yes he's gone… But I don't think for forever." Ruby told them everything about Drako. About the mirror, how he steals souls, how he is a demon, how he has some of their friends souls, and how he has control of the bodies.

"Does Miyuki know?" "No…" Ruby told them quietly. Rubedo took a deep breath. "We have to tell Miyuki and then we have to free those souls!" He told them. "Okay! We'll do it at the dance next week!" Ruby told them.

**Saturday:**

Ruby got everyone (except Canaan and Shion and excluding Yukai) and told them about Drako. "What!?" chaos asked her. "That's stupid! The only demons that are real are Gnosis and they aren't even demons!" "He is! It's true Rubedo, Nigredo, and Albedo saw him try to steal my soul!" Ruby told them. Finally she got them to believe her. (Getting lazy)

Next week:

Ruby, Nigredo, Rubedo, Miyuki, chaos, and Riku all walked to the graveyard. Ruby climbed the gate and opened it for them then headed down to the gravesite. Along the way Nigredo tripped and hit his side on a tombstone. "Oh Nigredo are you okay?" Ruby looked ahead. "He's trying to stop us!" Ruby said then took off. Rubedo and Albedo followed her. She stopped in front of the tombstone. She walked into the darkness only to have a hand grab her arm and stop her.

"Ruby wait for the others. We don't know whats waiting for us down there." She looked down. "Your right." She stood in front of the tombstone and waited for the others. They finally arrived. Ruby walked down into the tunnel. She took a deep breath. It felt like they were walking for hours till light finally showed. The walls no longer compressed on them and they opened up on a room with nothing in it but a mirror. "Here it is!" Ruby said to them. "Now, just how do we get the souls out?" "You can't!" Drako's voice called out laughing maniacally. "They are mine now! The only way to free them is, to kill me!" He said to them suddenly appearing behind Ruby and grabbing her hands and pulling them behind her back. "Let go of me!" She yelled at him. "Oh love never will I let go of you! You are mine!" He whispered in her ear. Rubedo started to go after him but could not move. "What the!?" He yelled confused. Albedo tackled Drako again and again it worked. Ruby rolled out of the way while the two rolled on the floor punching at each other.

Drako flew Albedo off of him. He hit the wall becoming unconscious. Drako turned to Ruby and a sword appeared in his hand. He stabbed Albedo in the stomach. "AHHHH!!!" He yelled in pain his consciousness returning. Ruby's eyes widened in rage. A boiling feeling rumbled in her stomach. She closed her eyes and grabbed her stomach and fell to her knees. A blinding white light went around her and when it died away she wasn't herself instead, she had purple hair and markings on her eyes, which were completely white, and she had two swords in her hands. "Drako, you will die tonight!" The new Ruby yelled. She ran at him with deadly speed. The outcome of what happened made everyone's eyes widen. "Ruby!"

Her sword went through his head and heart and his went through her neck. He fell to the ground cold and dead. Blood squirted from her neck. Rubedo, finally able to move, ran to her. He caught her from falling. "Ruby!" He called her name. Tears went down his face. Everyone crowded around them. Ruby changed back to herself after another blinding white light. Rubedo pulled the sword out of her neck. "Rube-Rubedo… I-I'm s-s-sorry…." She managed to choke out. "Ruby. It's okay… It's gonna be alright!" He said crying. "No… I-I-It wo-won't… I-I didn't l-listen… I-I'm sorry… I-I love you…" "I love you too Ruby!" She smiled and her eyes clouded over. "Ruby?! Ruby!? RUBY!!" Rubedo yelled her name. He pulled her close to his chest.

The mirror behind them went white and the white radiated throughout the room as the stolen souls returned to their bodies. No one payed attention to that though. They were too preoccupied with Ruby. Everyone except Miyuki. She smiled as the souls left the tunnel. She closed her eyes and She smiled wider. "Miyuki?" Nigredo asked her as the white light consumed her and Ria took her place. Nigredo and Albedo blinked. Ria ran over to Albedo. "Are you alright!?" "Yeah I'm fine… How? Your dead!" "No Drako took my soul and body and made me his sister. I had no memory jut the memories he gave me… But I'm back now… Thanks to Ruby..." She looked down.

Rubedo cried and cried for a very long time. The whole room was filled with sadness.

**The Funeral:**

The whole school went to the funeral. Everyone knew and loved Ruby; there wasn't a soul in that school that would forget her loving face. There were tears, there were laughs, there were memories, and there were questions. But the people who were Ruby's friends were the only ones who knew how she died. The only ones who knew the fall of this Titan.

**Miko: Okay yeah I know really sad right! But I had to do it! I was going to make Yukai die but then I would have to continue the story and I really want to end this one but anyway, I thought it turned out good!**

**Rubedo: I officially hate you!**

**Nigredo: I second that!**

**Albedo: I third that!**

**Miko: T.T Screw you guys I'm going home!**

**RubyluvsRubedo: Don't forget to look out for my upcoming story The Legend Of Maylene!**


End file.
